


What You Need vs What You Want

by IsTheMedia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alexis and Zane bff feels, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gen, M/M, Ya know I cherry-picked so much from the anime and mange that this is seriously now an AU, awkward getting together, expanded time, health complications, psuedo medical diagnosis, season 4 not mentioned, slade and jagger aren't monsters just huge jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had a decent life...nothing to boast about...but he would cause he could, and what would you expect from a Princeton after all? But will his ego be able to handle what will come to him? He might have to admit that those losers are actually his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It’s what you NEED that should be important._

_Wanting something isn’t wrong,_

_But when you have what you want…._

_Are you really happy?_

_Are you eternally happy?_

 

It was the start of the fourth year at Duel Academy. And another year as a Slifer Red. Chazz sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Those reds always gave him a headache. Especially Jaden. He really wasn’t looking forward to waking up and seeing Jaden, Syrus, and Tyranno on his couch in his room everyday again.

He heaved a heavy sigh. Great now he had an actual headache. Again. It was starting to become a regular occurrence…it actually started after he was pulled from the Society of Light. He just assumed it was a carry over from being brainwashed but…it never subsided.

He should get up and take something for it. Grumbling to himself he pushed up and off the bed, and hissed slight as he back gave a small twinge.

Seriously!? Must have slept weird…or pulled a muscle. He padded his way down from where he had his bed set up and down to where he his private bath was.

Though come to think of it…his back has been hurting a bit recently…actually just at the ending of last year. Right after they came back from…that alternate dimension….

…Chazz felt the corners of his mouth tug into a frown. Zane and Bastion…they never did make it back. He was sure that all of those who were still there were gone for good….but then Jaden came back. So maybe there was still hope.

He swallowed the two painkillers and drained a glass of water.

Well…better get this show on the road.

 

–

_Want and need are usually confused as one in the same._

_But that’s not true._

_Not entirely._

_Know what you need…_

_Only think about what you may want._

 

“What the?” Chazz blinked as he sat up. He looked around. Oh great, this dream again….

An endless hallway of doors. He’s opened a lot of them. Some lead to memories; both the good and the bad. Some lead to dreams he had before…again some good, like the one where he and Alexis were together on his family’s private beach. While others were nightmarish…his brother disowning him… him forever stuck as a Slifer Slacker…forever trapped in the Society of Light or still under the effects of those BioBands….

His footsteps echoed through the marble hallway. Chazz was able to tell most of the doors apart. Which ones were memories, dreams, and nightmares.

“Wha…” Chazz blinked as he stopped in front of one door. “This one wasn’t here before….” It was a weathered down door. Beaten down, and worn by the elements. That is if there were actual element in this place.

Slowly he reached out and to touch the rough texture of the door. Just as his fingertips brushed it, the door crumbled. He jumped back eyes watching as the door vanished….and standing on the other side…

Was Bastion.

Before he realized it, Chazz was running towards the door. “Misawa!”

Just as he reached out, the space inside the door frame crackled and shocked Chazz, causing the dream he was in to shatter and crumble beneath him. As he fell he was able to see Bastion’s mouth….silently shouting out his name as he fell.

 

–

Chazz sat up quickly in his bed. Panting some, and ignoring the sudden twinge in his back from sitting up so fast.

That…that had to be a sign of some kind? Right? It had to be! Why else would he have that dream? Maybe…maybe there was a way!

He flopped back onto his bed…..and sighed.

Great….now he was awake. How the heck was he going to get to sleep again?

 

–

 

“Hey Chazz! You gonna eat that?” Jade asked as he reached for a fried shrimp off the black clad Slifer’s plate.

“Hn..? “ Chazz blinked at Jaden, the words slowly restringing with him. “Ah…yeah sure whatever.” He pushed his tray towards the other, he wasn’t all that hungry anyway.

Jaden blinked a bit. “You alright? I mean not that I won’t take it but it’s your favorite.”

“Look do you want it or not? ‘Cause I’ll toss it if you don’t,” Chazz glared.

“Alright, if you’re sure about it,” the two-toned brunette said as he helped himself.

Chazz sighed. He felt another headache starting to form; made only worse by how tired he felt. He couldn’t get back to sleep that night. He was probably trying too hard. Tch…how lame could he get, The Chazz; was getting desperate to see his old friend again.

Yeah, he said it. Chazz Princeton considered Bastion Misawa as a friend.

Maybe he’d do better tonight, after one of Crowler long, boring, droning lectures. Always seem to but Jaden to sleep. Might work for him.

 

–

 

“Huh?” he looked around. “Ah alright!” He was back in that weirdo hallway again! “Ah great now I need to find that door again.” Chazz sighed as he pushed himself up. He wandered through the halls. He had to find it again. If this was a sign, then that meant, Bastion and even Zane could come back…right? They had to…

“Chazz?”

The young Princeton blinked as he looked over. There standing in the doorway was Bastion.

“Misawa,” Chazz felt the corners of his mouth twitch, wanting to curl into a smile.

“Ah don’t touch it, you recall what happened the last time,” the other warned as he saw Chazz reach out.

“Huh?” he blinked. “Ah right,” he nodded and pulled his hand back. “I can’t believe this…i-is this for real?”

“Very real…I’m relieved to know you made it back to your dimension.”

“Ah yeah….” Chazz frowned. “Why didn’t you come with?”

“Chazz…I felt that I was more useful here.”

He felt his hands clench into tight fists. Why was he getting upset? Sure it sucked that Bastion stayed there, but the guy had to of known what was best. 

So then…why did he want to deck the whizkid so badly?

“However….”

“Huh?”

Bastion frowned some. “After all that has happened….my usefulness has passed for here. YUBEL’s plan has been stopped, and thanks to Tania we have been able to help restore most of the balance between the twelve dimensions.”

“So then what are you waiting for?”

“Chazz…it’s not that simple. With the balance restored…it’s nigh impossible for anything to crossover.”

Impossible? Chazz could only stare blankly at the other as he felt something ache hollowly within him.

“I apologize. I didn’t bother to even think of the possibilities…I wish I had….”

“B-but Jaden was able to make it back!”

Bastion chuckled. “Jaden….is something else. That much is certain.”

“Come on! You can’t be serious! He comes back but you and Zane can’t? How fair is that!”

“Chazz…this isn’t about fairness…”

“Shut up! What is wrong with you!? Are you saying you’re fine with being trapped there!?”

“I’m not saying that at all and you know it. Stop throwing a tantrum.”

“I am not!”

Bastion sighed. “Chazz you need to take some time and recollect yourself…” And with that Chazz watched as Bastion reached out and touched the crackling space between the two of them.

It only took a few moments before Chazz realized what just happened….and once again the corridor crumbled around him.

 

–

 

Dark eyes shot open as he found himself panting harshly. 

Dammit! That lousy jerk! Who does he think he is!? Fine, if that stupid Ra didn’t wanna come back then why even bother!

Chazz groaned and covered his face with his hand…his head was pounding.

Dammit…

Bastion don’t do this….

 

–

 

Crowler was calling out role call.

“Hassleberry.”

“Right here sir!”

“Trusedale.”

“Ah! Um..h-here!”

“Princeton…..hmm? Chazz Princeton?”

“Um sorry Mr. C, but Chazz said he wasn’t feeling well,” Jaden spoke up.

The Obelisk Blue huffed. “Of all the nerve…he’s probably just playing hooky.”

“I dunno…he sound really bad when we stopped by his room…and looked pretty bad too.”

 

–

 

Chazz sighed as he tried to go to sleep…but it just wasn’t happening. And him feeling like trash wasn’t helping. Probably food poisoning from the slop that they had in this dorm. He frowned…he still couldn’t believe it. He was pretty sure those dreams were more than just dreams. After all Bastion knew just how to cut off their conversation.

And further more….why did he care so much? Yeah, he considered Bastion his friend. But so what? He shouldn’t be doing all this just for one friend….

He was starting to act like Syrus! That thought made him openly shudder some. Out of everybody to compare himself to…

Carefully he sat up; grateful that his muscles were relaxed enough so nothing twinged or clenched this time. So maybe he considered Bastion his best friend? Maybe…could explain why he felt like this.

He clenched his teeth some.

And of course that meant one thing….

He was gonna need those Slackers to help him….

“Just perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazz tells Jaden and a few of the others about the dreams he's been having. Some are buying it...but that's not important. What is important is that now there's something that might keep Bastion and Zane away longer.

“Wait, back up a minute there Chazz...you said you actually talked with Bastion?” Jaden blinked.

“Sounds like yer getting' might desperate there son.”

“Who asked you!” Chazz glared at the Ra student. “Listen I'm serious. I talked with him. I know it might sound weird--”

“Crazy is more like it,” Syrus said.

“Can it!”

“I believe you Chazz...this is great! If you're talking to him then he might be able to come back! And Zane too!” the Slifer grinned.

“Wait seriously? You think so Jay?”

“Oh so now that he brings that up I'm not crazy anymore?” Chazz huffed.

“Nah I always thought you were crazy, this is just sorta next level thing.”

“But seriously Sy....if Chazz isn't crazy then that means there's still a chance!”

“You think I'm crazy too!?”

He knew this was a dumb idea. Why did he even think this was a good idea?

“So when was the last time you talked with him Chazz?” Jaden grinned.

“Huh...ah...a...few nights ago,” he said...frowning a bit at how their conversation ended. Bastion forcing it to end.

“You don't look so happy 'bout that,” the bigger Ra said.

“It didn't end the best it could have...”

“Sounds like you two got into a fight,” the two-toned brunette said bluntly.

“It wasn't a fight! Bastion was being an idiot!”

It was definitely NOT a fight.

“Well....maybe you two should try and make up...cause you might be the only one to help them cross back over,” the Slifer smiled. “No pressure.”

“Tch...yeah no pressure.”

 

–

 

Syrus yelped and jumped back a bit when the he answered Jaden's door. “W-what happened to you!?”

“Nice to see you too wimp,” Chazz glared. He had bags under his eyes and looked a bit paler than normal.

“Whoa Chazz!” Jaden gaped.

“Not now...” Chazz sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“...I take it no luck with the dream thing again?” the other Slifer frowned.

“No...because I haven't been able to freaking sleep!”

“Could be tryin' to hard. Come on lets go fer a run around the island, that'll tucker you out,” Tyranno suggested as he dropped down from the top bunk.

“I am not running.”

“Yeah he won't even do that during a baseball game,” Syrus stated.

Chazz pushed in and sighed as he sat on the lowest bunk. “This sucks...”

“You really could be just trying to hard,” Jaden said.

“Might be...jeeze how did you handle this? You know I heard that a lot of junk was riding on you.”

“Hm? Well I guess it's cause I had you guys...and my deck by my side.”

“Tch a lot of good my deck will do me...and going to you guys didn't help much,” Chazz rolled his eyes.

“Yeah...sorry about that,” Jaden rubbed the back of his neck.

The Princeton sighed and laid back. “But I mean...come on...what can I do even if I do talk to him? I mean it's not like we can build some portal to bring them here...”

“Maybe not build one...but maybe find one, you know like with the Shadow Raiders.”

“I really wonder how that brain of yours works half the time.”

“Hey Jay, what about you? I mean you managed to make it over. So how'd you do it?”

“Huh?” Jaden looked over Syrus. “Well to be honest....I have no idea really. Everything is kinda blur. Trust me, if I knew I'd tell.”

Syrus frowned some. “I figured as much.”

“Hey come on, don't look so down. We'll figure this out! We got whatever's going on with Chazz; and who knows what can happen.”

“I guess,” Syrus sighed.

Jaden was about to say something else but was distracted by a small sound. He blinked and looked over....Chazz had fallen asleep.

 

–

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around. “Huh? Ah! Wait! I'm here?!”

“I was afraid that you weren't going to come actually.”

Chazz's eyes widened as he whipped around. He was...in front of the door. And Bastion was standing right there.

“I...apologize for how I react the last time. It was rather rude of my to just force you awake like that.”

Chazz wanted to tell him it was no big deal...

“...why'd you do it anyway?”

Bastion sighed. “Because you were acting childish and selfish, Chazz. You have to realize you're not going to get your way all the time. Especially when the needs of others are greater.”

Chazz blinked....then something snapped. “SELFISH!? It's not selfish wanting to see my best friend!”

It was Bastion's turn to be taken aback slightly. Stunned at the sudden confession...heat raising in his cheeks some.

“And I'm not being childish! I'm doing it for you! Cause you're such a freaking goody-goody that you don't even bother to think about how your family or friends feel!”

“If only it was that simple Chazz.”

“It is!”

Bastion narrowed his eyes and reached out.

“DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!” Chazz snapped.

“My wants are the last things I should be concerned about. Especially with the fate of another dimension.”

“Don't go giving me that! You said last time that this place was safe! You should be free to leave!”

“...you really don't understand....you do realize time flows differently here? It may have just been a few days there....but here it's been a few months....something....something is tipping the balance again.”

Chazz was still glaring....not buying what the brit was saying.

“...is that just an excuse?”

“An excus—Chazz! This is serious! I want to come back! I miss Duel Academy! I miss my family! I miss you! But right now...I can't think about that!”

Chazz felt his cheeks heat up and his heart do an odd flutter. “T-than why does it have to be you!? Didn't you do enough last time!?”

“Chazz...Zane and myself are the only ones who can help handle this. Please....try to understand....”

“...but I don't understand.”

Bastion sighed. “Please Chazz...we need to do this...and, I guess....keep an eye out in your dimension. I fear if it becomes too much here...then it may make its way there.”

Chazz blinked and slowly nodded. It took him a moment before he noticed Bastion reach up and touching the space between them...

 

–

 

He was jolted from his sleep when he heard Chazz cry out suddenly.

Chazz was panting harshly, eyes a bit unfocused.

Something....something was going to happen....

And it was keeping Bastion away....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream...or more like a nightmare. Why can't NORMAL things ever happen at the place?

 

Chazz groaned as the knocking at his door kept up. He felt like hell. He slept alright...but as soon as he woke up he felt like he was going to hurl at any moment.

The door creaked loudly, and he groaned again, burying his head under his pillow.

“Morning Chazz! Rise and shine!” Jaden grinned.

“Go away...” Chazz demanded best his could with his head under his pillow.

“You alright?”

“No I'm not....I feel like hell. Now get out.”

“You know, Crowler isn't gonna like you missing another day again,” the other Slifer pointed out.

“If he has a problem with it, then he can come get me himself.”

“You know...you have us kinda worried....I mean you never get sick.”

“As shocking as it is, The Chazz can get sick. Now scram would you? You're giving me a headache.”

Jaden shrugged and stepped out. “We'll see if Alexis can stop by with today's notes.”

And with that Jaden stepped out.

 _'Heh...he can be smart for once....'_ Chazz thought.

 

–

 

He found himself running down the corridor. Something was wrong.

“Bastion!”

He had to find him! Something was not right!

He slid to a halt as he saw the door...shadows spilling out of it.

“No...Bastion!” He ran towards it.

“Chazz!”

Dark eyes widened at the sight. The door was almost fully engulfed....

And so was Bastion. The former Ra trying to struggle out of the coiling stretches of darkness practically encasing him.

He saw Bastion reach out to him.

Ignoring what he knew would happen Chazz ran towards the brit and reached out....their hands touching one another....

Before Bastion was fully draw into the shadows.

 

–

“Bastion!” Chazz yelled as he woke up.

Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! This was his fault! If he was able to see him again he might have been able to help him!

He sat up.

No...no that can't be it...it can't be...

There's no way he'd let it end like this! No way in hell!

Chazz Princeton wouldn't lose that easily!

Think...think! Th-there had to be some kinda hint...a clue! Something th-that could help...that could make sure Bastion came back! There had to be some connection with those shadows--

Wait....

THAT'S IT!

He frantically got out of bed. Cursing as he almost fell flat on his face from being tangled in his covers.

It all came back to this...to the shadows....to the abandoned dorm.

It was a good place to start anyway.

Chazz pulled his jacket on...and looked to the hand that touch Bastion's.

It felt so real...the warmth felt like he was really there.

_'Don't worry Bastion....The Chazz is on his way.'_

 

–

 

Syrus sighed as he rubbed his eyes as he headed back to Jaden's room. This was one downside to the red dorm...no private bathroom in the rooms.

“Hm...Chazz?” Syrus questioned quietly as he saw the black clad Slifer run off. “Where is he off too...didn't Jay say he was sick?”

 

–

 

The wind ominously picked up...he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This was it...seriously he really needed this to be a good idea. It was the only way to get Bastion out of that dimension.

Chazz blinked a bit and blushed some. Zane too! Right....Bastion AND Zane....

He took a deep breath and steadied himself, preparing to go in...then a loud crackling sound was heard.

“What the...”

Chazz's eyes widened as he found himself frozen in place....as shadows seeped out of the building.

Well...looks like he was right.

 

–

 

Syrus backed away, shaking uncontrollably....

“N-no way....” he though this was all over! That they were done with stuff like this.

And why was Chazz even out here....

The small Ra could only watch in horror as he saw the shadows suddenly lunged out and grabbed the stunned Slifer.

“J-JADEN!!” Syrus cried as he raced back to the dorms.

 

–

 

“Alright getting the feeling of deja-vu...” Jaden shuddered as he and the others approached the mass of swirling shadows. “You're sure Sy...you saw Chazz get sucked into this?”

“Trust me Jay, that thing was so creepy I'm going to have nightmares for months!”

“I was really hoping you wouldn't say that,” the two-toned brunette said.

A loud crack drew their attention away from the conversation.

“Looks like we don't have a choice guys...” Alexis said. “If we want to get Chazz back...we'll need to go in.”

“I was afraid you would say that,” Syrus whined.

“Hang on Chazz!” Jaden shouted as he ran into the swirling darkness.

“Jaden!”

“Jay!”

“Sarge!”

Jaden tried to keep his eyes forward, but it was so dark he could barely see. But he couldn't let that bother him. Chazz was in trouble and he needed to--

He crashed into something and landed flat on his back.

“Ouch, alright that hurt...”

“Ahn...I swear that head of your could break through stone walls Jaden.”

Jaden blinked...wait. He sat up quickly and looked ahead. “No way...Bastion!”

The brit smiled softly as he sat up. “Nice to see you too.”

Jaden gave a loud whoop of joy before hugging his long missing friend.

“Wait..how did you...”

“I'm not sure myself...one moment Zane and I are discussing about the recent phenomena that have been happening in that alternate dimension...the next thing we know we're attacked from behind . And we awoke in this void.”

“Wait Zane too!? So Chazz was right all along!”

“Chazz...Ah! Where is Chazz?!” He remembered...he saw the young Princeton before being fully swallowed up.

“Ah....he...got pulled in too,” Jaden said as he stood up. “We need to find him.”

“Agreed,” Bastion nodded and stood up. “Hopefully we an run into Zane, we separated to see if there was a way out of this.”

“Man Sy is gonna be so psyched to see him again! Alexis too!”

Bastion smiled softly. “Lets go.”

 

–

 

“Poor young Princeton,” a deep raspy voice cooed the dazed duelist. “It was you're own heart's darkness that brought you here...”

Chazz didn't react...he just stared at the large black lock over where his heart would be.

“You're nothing but a failure...”

“...I'm nothing.”

“You let your brothers down.”

“....I'm worthless.”

“You're all alone...”

“....I'm....alone...”

“Nobody will care that you are gone.”

“CHAZZ!!!” a voice echoed.

Lifting his head, the young Princeton could only stare blankly at the vast swirling darkness.

“CHAZZ! Where are you!” Jaden's voice echoed and bounced throughout the void.

“Chazz! If you can hear us please respond!”

His eyes focused slightly. “Bastion? Jaden?”

“Your mind is playing tricks one you,” a cloaked form manifested itself from behind the young duelist. A bony had reach around to cup his jaw. “Nobody will come for you...”

Chazz's eyes started growing hazy again. Nobody....was coming. He pushed everyone away...nobody cared...

“Chazz!” Jaden and Bastion shouted.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chazz under the power of some ominous darkness. Bastion and Jaden try to rescue him, and find Zane. But what if trying to help them only makes this worse?

 

Bastion pushed through the dizzying mass of swirling shadows. “Chazz!”

“He can no longer hear you....leave now.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The voice sounded so dark...it almost sounded like death itself.

The shadows surrounding him pulled back, and Bastion found him a few feet away from Chazz...his eyes narrowed as he saw the cloaked form behind the other.

“What did you do to Chazz?”

“Bastion! Where'd you go?!”

“Ah Jaden...” Bastion looked back.

“That one will wander aimlessly until I decide to leave this place,” the cloaked form said. “As for what I've done to the young Princeton....I just reminded him about the darkness that dwelled within his own heart.”

Bastion frown and looked to Chazz...the others' eyes glazed and unfocussed...the lock, pure black.

“But...if you are willing to take a small risk there....young Misawa--”

“How do you know my name?”

The form chuckled. “I've watched you for a while....I must thank the two of you....after all it was through your...connection that brought me here.”

“We brought...” Bastion gasped as it dawned on him. It wasn't a dream they met in...they were meeting in a temporal displace! A space between dimensions.... “You used us!”

“Quite easy to manipulate humans...especially with emotions such as the two of yours.”

Bastion grit his teeth. He didn't mind that he was used....alright he did mind a bit...but manipulating Chazz and possibly altering his own emotions. THAT was completely unacceptable!

“You are angry....but allow me to assure you. I have not done anything to alter the young Princeton's emotions.”

“Bullocks...tell me! What could I do? You started to say that if I dared to risk it....”

He could practically hear the grin in the form's voice. “A simple duel....you win....you will unlock his heart, and I will lose my tether to this world.”

“Alright then--”

“However....this tether keeps you and the other one here as well. You win...the both of you leave this world too.”

Bastion git his teeth. Of course....

“Well...what will it be...young Misawa?”

 

–

 

“Bastion!! Chazz!!” Jaden called out. “Aw man I can't believe I lost him. Hey!! Can anyone hear me!?”

“Jaden?”

Jaden blinked. He knew that voice. “No way...” The two-tone brunette ran off. “Zane!”

“Jaden! I hear you! But where are you?”

“You stay put! Just keep yelling! I'll bump into you! Like I did with Bastion!”

“You found Bastion?”

“Yeah, but I sorta lost him when we went to look for Chazz!”

 

–

 

“Chazz! You have to break free of this! You're stronger than this!”

“It's pointless to talk. Hurry up and draw before time is up,” the cloaked figure hissed; an eerie green orb started to glow, right where an eye would be.

Bastion glared. He tried to think of a loophole. He didn't have his deck,....but as soon as he thought that the form materialized beside him with a duel disk and his water element deck. It then reformed besides Chazz, equipping the other.

“Alright fine,” he drew his card.

_'There has to be a way to snap Chazz out of this...but how? This darkness in his heart...what could it be?'_

 

–

 

“Zane!” Jaden laughed as he finally made it through the endless shadows.

“It's good to see you too,” the older teen smiled.

“Man it's been forever, wait till Sy sees you!”

“As much as I would like to see him, we should focus on either finding a way out of here, or try to find the others.”

“Ah! Right! Any idea which way we should go?”

“I can't be sure...with this constantly changing, there's no real way to figure out where we've been.”

“Come on! Let's just pick a way and go, we can't leave Chazz and Bastion in here.”

“Ah Jaden! Don't run off, we'll get separated!” Zane said as he raced after the other.

 

–

 

“You are weak,” the form whispered into Chazz's ear.

“Don't listen to it Chazz! You're not weak!”

Chazz groaned and held his head. He wasn't sure what to trust. He was completely lost in a fog.

“Chazz! Please I implore you! Listen to me!” Bastion pleaded. “You're one of the strongest duelists I know! You're intelligent! And confident!”

The words were slowly cutting through the haze.

Shakingly he lowered his hands and stared blindly in front of him. “B-Bastion?”

_'It's working! I'm getting through to him!'_

“I'm being completely honest Chazz. You have shown time and time again that not only will you step up to any challenge handed to you, but you always come out on top!” Bastion smiled and blushed slightly. “I...I...there are times I find myself....completely impressed by your skills. I...really do admire you.”

Chazz's eye widened some. He...he was a loser....a failure....a worthless duelist. Why? Why would anyone admire him?

“Chazz...you're a great duelist. Please don't let anyone take that way from you.”

Suddenly...his heart felt lighter...and there was a pleasant warmth that flowed through him.

“No! I will not allow this!” the form reached for Chazz, only to howl in agony as soon as it touched him. The light that was slowly encompassing the young Princeton....as the lock shattered.

Chazz blinked his eyes slowly....everything was starting to slowly be placed back together.

“Chazz! Are you alright?”

He glanced over. “Bastion?! Wait? Is this for real? Or are we dreaming again?”

Bastion chuckled. “It's very real....I'm glad to see you back.”

“....thanks...it feels good to be back.”

“Now that's settled--”

“What are you talking about?” Chazz smirked. “We're in the middle of a duel.”

Bastion gaped at the other for a few moments. “A-are you serious Chazz?”

“What's wrong? Afraid I'll beat you?”

The other teen wanted very much to hit the shorter one....but he couldn’t do it. He felt himself smiling in return. “In your dreams.”

 

–

 

“Ah! Look!” Syrus pointed. “It's getting lighter!”

“Yer right! I think I see Jaden!”

“And that's Zane!” Alexis smiled.

“Jaden!” Syrus ran towards the the two.

 

–

 

Jaden looked back. “Syrus!” He grinned and turned around.

Zane smiled softly. “Syrus.”

“Jaden! Zane! It's really you!”

The older Truesdale took a step forward...only to find himself frozen.

“Hey...what's wrong Zane?”

“I...can't move...”

 

–

 

Chazz could only smile some as his life points reached zero....he didn't care that he lost. He got to duel against Bastion again....

Bastion smiled back...he missed this feeling.

“FOOL! You do remember the price of this win!” The voice boomed.

“Ah...oh no,” Bastion recoiled a bit. How could he had forgotten? With that form gone....and the darkness slowly dissipating. That meant he and Zane couldn't stay here! They'd be drawn back to that alternate dimension.

“Bastion what is this freak talking about?” Chazz demanded.

“...I'm...sorry Chazz. But it appears...I'll be going soon.”

“What?” the black Slifer stared at the former Ra....he felt a slow ache in his chest build.

 

–

 

As the shadows drew back, Jaden was able to make out the forms of Chazz and Bation. “Hey! GUYS!”

“Wh-what did that voice mean by that?” Syrus shook.

Bastion looked over. “I'm...sorry....but it was the only way....if I beat Chazz in a duel and freed him...it would push this dark force back from were it came. However...”

Zane frowned. “I got it....since it looks like you won...this was what tethered us here....and since it's gone...”

“What?! No way! This sucks! You come back just to go again!?” Chazz yelled.

“It's not like I had much of a choice! Losing you would have been much worse!” Bastion gasped as he felt himself being tugged back along with the shadows.

Zane groaned as he tried to struggle.

“NO!”

 

 

–

 

Zane winced at the painful grip on his wrist. “A-Alexis?”

“Chazz is right! We're not going to lose you or Bastion!” the Obelisk blue insisted, tears welling up in her eyes. “We had to watch you leave once....and then we had to leave you behind....I don't want to keep doing this to my best friend, Zane!”

“Alexis....”

“I don't care...if I sound completely selfish...I don't want you to leave again Zane! As soon as...as I heard Chazz saying that he could talk to Bastion, both Atticus and I were hoping it was true! Because...then...that meant you'd come back too..”

Zane could only stare at the other for a few moments...he...wanted to stay too.

“Ah!” Alexis cried as she felt Zane get pulled back, her boots sliding across the flooring as she refused to let go.

“Alexis!” Syrus grabbed on to her arm.

“Bastion!” Chazz lunged and grabbed his hand. “Whatever you do nerd! Don't you dare let go!”

The more the shadows pulled, the tighter they held on.  
“Chazz!” Jaden grabbed onto the other Slifer and tired to help pull back.

“Truesdale!” Tryranno grabbed the smaller Ra.

Shocks and crackles of pure black shot out.

“Ah!” Alexis cried out as one shoot pass her face, grazing her cheek, leaving behind a small cut.

“Alexis! This is getting too dangerous!”

“I don't care!” the Obelisk blue said, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I'm not watching you leave again Zane!”

Jaden yelped as he felt his feet lose contact with the floor. “Not good!”

“I gotcha!”

Jaden looked back as he felt somebody grab the back of his jacket. “Atticus!?”

“Just hang onto him!” The other blue insisted. “We're getting them back!”

Bastion winced as he felt himself getting pulled harsher, his body being lifted off the ground. As more shocks were sent out.

“There is no way we're losing you!” Chazz declared as he held on.

The shadows lifted them off the ground, and kept ascending.

“Everybody! Keep hanging on!” Atticus yelled.

 _'Please...I don't...I don't want to lose him!'_ Chazz thought desperately...the light slowly returning to him as it did from when his lock was broken.

“What the...” dark eyes watched as the light traveled down his arm, to his hand and slowly started to surround Bastion. “Ah! Alexis!”

“What?!”

Chazz reached out with his other hand, also encased in light. “Give me your hand! I got an idea!”

“Chazz...alright,” she nodded and reached for it. As soon as she took a hold she gasped as the light followed her body towards Zane.

And soon...the shadows were gone...leaving Bastion and Zane behind.

The moment of relief was short lived as the force of gravity took a hold of them, sending the groups crashing down onto the tattered floors of the old dorm.

 

–

“Ahn....ouch...that hurt,” Atticus winced as he pushed himself up.

“Zane!” Alexis laughed as she hugged him.

“You're completely reckless,” Zane said softly.

“Chazz, are you alright?” Bastion knelt by the other.

“Fine...” Chazz hissed some. “I think so at least.”

Bastion gave a sigh of relief. “You could have gotten seriously hurt! Honestly!”

“Why did I want to get you back so badly again?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was great that Bastion's back...really it was. But why did the whizkid have to be so freaking observant!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright serious note time;  
> I originally wanted to go for a real life disease; however I didn't want to offend anyone who might be an actual sufferer for getting details incorrect. Web research and medical text books can only get me so far with information on cases like this. So that's why I'm using a somewhat made up disease for this. If anyone does take offence to this I do apologize.

“Wait where are you going Chazz?” Jaden asked as he stepped inside of the others' room.

“I'm going to get myself checked by my family’s physician genius,” Chazz said as he zipped up his bag.

“Taking Bastion's advice?”

“If it will get him off my back,” the black haired teen said as he stood up, and winced slight as one of his sides cramped. He huffed some. Stupid whizkid...always bothering him.

_'You shouldn't push yourself if you haven't had a good night's rest.'_

_'You don't look well...you're ghastly pale.'_

_' Are you that cold? I can feel you shivering.'_

_'You really should see the nurse, this is the third dizzy spell you've suffered just this week.'_

“I'm glad though, you seem to be a bit grouchier, if that was even possible. Hopefully this visit will get you back to your old...um...not so bad self.”

“Tch, whatever,” Chazz huffed as he walked passed Jaden.

 

 

–

 _'Seriously...why do hospitals have to be so creepy?'_ Chazz thought to himself as he looked around. Sure hospitals always sorta creeped him out...but now they creeped him out even more thanks to his time in the Society of Light. Everything was so clean...pristine....white.

_'Damn...and really what's taking them so long?! It's not like I have all day! I'm a busy guy.'_

“Mister Princeton?”

Chazz yelped and almost fell off the examination table as the doctor stepped in. An older women, haired tight back in a tight bun, with a few steaks of grey. Finely rimmed glasses perched low on her nose bridge.

“Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.”

“You didn't startle me! It's just...this thing is slippery! Yeah..that's it.”

The doctor gave a soft laugh, before she looked to the young man, her face becoming serious.

“Mister Princeton...I have some...rather bleak news.”

Chazz blinked...and he suddenly felt himself breakout in a cold sweat. This...wasn't a good sign.

“Please seat yourself,” she began as she sat down in one of the chairs herself.

Chazz nodded and pulled himself up, giving a small hiss as he back gave a twinge.

He saw a frown cross the doctor's face.

“I do apologize since this is going to sound very personal, but you must answer honestly.”

“Um...sure alright...”

He saw the older woman take a deep breath to steady herself. Teenage boys are never easy to ask for personal information. They always get so defensive.

“Tell me, have you been seeing any blood in your urine?”

Chazz choke and blushed a bright red” W-w-what!?”

“Please Mister Princeton, this is a serious matter.”

He twitched a bit...and looked down. “....n-not...recently.”

“Hmm? But there has been?”

He could believe this! This was so...embarrassing. He couldn’t get his voice to work. All he could do was just nod.

“I see....” she said, her voice filled with sympathy. Chazz heard the sound of metal scrapping against tile...and soon a warm hand on his shoulder. “Tell me...you are aware of what....RKFD is correct?”

 

 

–

 

“Get the damn phone Jagger!”

“Yeah yeah,” the other Princeton grumble. “Princetons, what do you want?”

“Hello? Are you one of Chazz Princeton's older brothers?”

“Huh? What did the screw up do now?”

“....sir....I am Dr. Iskawa, and I have some news regarding your younger brother.”

“Whoa wait...doctor?” Jagger asked, his voice going from spite to actual worry.

“Who is it?” Slade asked as he stepped out of his room doing up his tie.

“Some doc calling about Chazz.”

“Wait Chazz is in the hospital!?” Slade exclaimed.

“Ahem....if I may continue?” Dr. Iskawa asked.

“Huh? Ah! R-right right. Go on ma'am.”

“I apologize...it seems that your younger brother seems to be in stage 3 of RKFD...he is approaching stage 4.”

“He's...what?”

“If it wouldn't be too much trouble....would you please come to BeachShores Urgent Care? I can give you the information and steps into how to help take care of him.”

“Y-yeah sure. W-we'll be on our way.”

“Thank you, inform the receptionist, and I will escort you to him once you arrive.”

“Thank you...doctor.”

 

–

 

“Chazz!”

The youngest Princeton look up and blinked his slightly puffy eyes a bit dumbly as he saw his older brothers walk in. He was shocked to see them...and sounding so worried.

“You two...actually came?” He asked a bit stunned.

“We actually—Jeeze Chazz, we're not monsters. You're our little brother...” Jagger knelt down. “We may rag on you, and push you around but that doesn't mean we don't care.”

“Said the one who said I wasn't good enough after lose a stupid duel...”

Jagger sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose: “Alright you got me I'm an ass. But seriously...you're family, and all we got since mom and dad died.”

“Jagger's right...come on Chazz.”

Chazz felt himself shake a bit.

“I see you are all settled in,” Dr. Iskawa said as she closed the door. “I thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Tell us doc, What do we need to do? What can be done? Name your price,” Slade said.

“Chazz is in a very difficult situation. He's at a rather high stage for his age; meaning he can worsen, which sadly it appears that is the case. I am suggesting that he is placed on a dialysis to help him reduce any advancement.”

Slade nodded.

Chazz's hands tightened into fists. He wasn't gonna cry...not in front of them. But just hearing what the doctor was telling his brothers was making it difficult.

“We're pulling him from Duel Academy,” Slade began.

“What!?” Chazz shouted and looked up, eyes welling up. “You can't!”

“Chazz you're sick. You shouldn't be going to school like this,” Jagger said.

“I don't care! I don't wanna be pulled!”

“Chazz if you have to placed on a dialysis then it's best you have easier access to medical professionals to help with it.”

“There's a nurse there!”

“Chazz listen--”

“Pardon me...but I think I will be siding with your younger brother on this one.”

“Dr. Iskawa?!” Jagger gaped.

“Using dialysis, can be a somewhat a difficult procedure, people can be trained on how to use one; there are home machines that make the sessions a lot easier to be done.”

“So you're gonna set one up at Duel Academy? But why? “ Slade asked.

“We will, in fact if it would help alveate any worries, I will personally fly out to administer the dosages and train the nurse and Chazz on how to use the machine for the first few months.”

“Alright...but why got through the trouble?”

“Because, during a time like this Chazz should be happy. Many patients, can fall into a depression with this news. Pulling him away from something that make his happy would result in more damage done.”

“More damage? Like what?” Slade sneered some, not liking the thought that his little brother wasn't going to be safe at home where he should be in a time like this.

The doctor sighed and looked to the elder Princeton. “Some patients take, what I believe you would consider as, the 'easy way out' of the stress and pain.”

Slade was taken aback. He wasn't an idiot...he understood what the doctor was alluding to with that frigid tone. Just the thought of Chazz...no, no thoughts of that.

He huffed and looked to the doctor. “Fine. So we go through with this and let him go back....how often would he need to go for this?”

“We'll have him start with three days a week, about two hours a day, for the first two weeks. Then run another test to see if that is helping. From there we will be able to plan out a more regular schedule.”

Slade nodded.

“What else is there that we can do?” Jagger said.

“What would help the most to prevent Chazz from going into stage 4 would be to have a kidney transplant. Preferably from a live donor; however we can place him on the donor list.”

“Why can't either of you do it?” Chazz asked as he looked between his brothers.

“...We can't Chazz,” Slade sighed.

“Huh?”

“Chazz,” Dr. Iskawa began. “You're blood type is O. Your brothers are both B. Your body would reject it.”

Chazz looked at her with, eyes wide.

“I do apologize Chazz...but....you will need to be placed on the waiting list. Unless you are able to find a donor who's willing to donate and who will be a match.”

“We're do whatever we can to make sure that happens,” Slade said confidently.

Chazz stared at the floor again...zoning out as Dr. Iskawa continued talking with is brothers. He couldn't believe this was happening....

 

–

 

The entire academy was clambering when the Princeton's helicopter landed. Murmurs and gossiping started to float about when the students watch as Chazz walked into Duel Academy with his bothers in tow. The youngest Princeton felt his heartbeat race. This was insane. This was...

Frightening.

As soon as he and his brothers entered the Chancellor's office; he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Shepard, I take it you got the called from Dr. Iskawa?” Slade asked.

“We did...Chazz, I give you my most heartfelt apologies for what has happened. But I will let you know, if you do not want this to be known, we here at Duel Academy will make sure this stays a secret until you feel comfortable.”

“T-thank you sir...” Chazz said...voice shaking some.

Slade and Jagger discussed what was to be done fro him. Setting up his times to go to the nurse's, that Dr. Iskawa will be flown in for his regular tests, that they were to be contacted as soon as anything happened to him.

 

\--

 

“No way...I gotta tell the guys about this,” Syrus said to himself as he took off towards the Slifer dorms.

 

–

 

“What!? Are you for real Sy!?” Jaden exclaimed.

“I am I heard it with my own ears Jay!”

“Poor Chazz...I had no idea....” Alexis frowned. “I feel sorta bad now that I kept turning him down."

 

"I don't think Chazz is gonna like us knowin' 'bout this before tellin' us himself," Tyranno said.

“Alexis, don't, I think he would have been more hurt if you agreed just out of pity,” the new head of the Slifer Dorm, Zane Trsudale sated. “Also, there would be a likely chance that I would have been informed about this anyway.”

“Ah right...being the head of the dorm he's in you would need to know, right Zane?”

“Man...poor Chazz...I mean I don't get exactly what's going on, but it sounds really bad,” Jaden sighed.

“It is bad Jaden....if he gets worse there is a very good chance he won't have a long life,” Bastion explained.

“Wait!? Are you for real!?”

“I still think Chazz is not gonna like us knowin' 'bout this before he's ready ta tell us himself,” Tyranno said.

“To be honest I don't care,” Bastion said suddenly.

“Bastion...” Alexis stared at the newly reinstated Ra.

“I've known Chazz for a while...and as much as he tries to act like he's some big shot, the guy is far from responsible.”

“You don't need to tell us. We lived with him,” Jaden stated.

“And just think...if this is true, and he's suppose to keep a regular schedule for his check ups and appointments--”

“I think we understand what you're saying Bastion,” Zane cut the other off.

 

–

 

Chazz sighed as he stepped into his room and leaned back against the door. His mind still racing. RKFD....Rapid Kidney Failure Disorder....this freaking blows. He was at least grateful Slade and Jagger were letting him stay.

Dr. Iskawa knew what to say to help convince them.

He sighed. Alright...as long as nobody finds out about this he should be good. He was The Chazz, and something like this wouldn’t keep him down. And nobody was going to find out!

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chazz was 100% sure nobody was going to find out. He didn't tell anyone. So there was no way....  
> Too bad secrets are really REALLY freaking hard to keep at Duel Academy.

“Man I slept good!” Jaden grinned as he stretched.

“It was class loser, no wonder you're still a red,” Chazz grumbled.

“Hey I didn't see you writing any notes Chazz.”

“Tch you aren't turning this around onto me lose--” Chazz yelped as he crashed into another student being too absorbed in yelling at Jaden.

Great, an Obelisk blue...

“Hey watch where you're—wait...Chazz? Ah—I mean...you alright there? Here let me help you up,” the student said as he offered a hand to the black clad Slifer.

“Ah....um thanks...I think?” Chazz was a bit dumbfounded as he was helped back onto his feet.

“Good thing to see no damage was done,” the student said before carrying on.

“That was weird,” Jaden said.

“Way weird,” Chazz said and grunted some s he was pushed aside by another student. “Hey! Watch it!”

“You watc—ah—AH! I TOUCHED HIM! What do I do!?” A Ra yellow female student shrieked.

“What the hell?”

“NO! This can't be happening! I can't have this happen to me like him!” she continued.

“IT'S GENETIC YOU TART!” A voice shouted down the hall.

“Ah...it's...not contagious?” She blinked at the fast approaching Bastion as he made his way down the hallway.

Chazz and Jaden just stared.

Okay...This was weird.

“No Amber it's not. And I HIGHLY insist you apologize to Chazz for that act just now,” the reinstated Ra demanded.

“Ha! As if, I'm not going to apologize to that sickly little--”

She trailed off as she saw Bastion's eyes narrow.

“I'd apologize. He wouldn't harm a girl....but doesn't mean I won't.”

“Ah!” Amber looked behind her and saw Alexis, glaring just as intently.

Then it clicked. “HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT!?”

“Chazz not now--”

“NO! FUCK THAT! NOW! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT!?”

 

 

–

 

“You lousy scrub!” Chazz growled as Atticus and Bastion held him back. “What part of PRIVATE don't you get!?”

“Sorry! But we're your friends Chazz!” Syrus trembled as he hid behind Zane.

“Calm down,” Zane sighed.

“CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?”

“Chazz getting worked up like this is not good for your condition. Besides if Syrus didn't tell, it would have been found out anyway. I would have been informed as dorm head.”

Chazz glared at the older Truesdale....and sighed, going almost fully limp. “Screw it...it's too much work.”

“Chazz,” Bastion frowned.

Chazz was breathing a bit harshly.

“Here let me get you something to drink,” Atticus insisted as he went off.

“We were going to find out eventually Chazz. Though how word got out is beyond me,” Bastion stated.

“I know how,” Chazz glared at Syrus.

Bastion sighed. “Chazz be logical. Do you really think Syrus is able to spread word like this?”

“He's right, nobody listens to me, so how would I spread this around.”

Chazz sighed. “I'm still going to be ticked with him.”

“Can't blame you for that,” Zane nodded.

“Zane!”

“Alright whizkid...if it wasn’t Truesdale, then who was it?”

Bastion thought for a moment. “Somebody who knew obviously....and somebody who has a hard time keeping things a secret; also who has enough respect to have new carry as fast as it did...”

“Hey you know...that sounds like,” Alexis began.

“Here we go! He can have soda right?” Atticus asked as he re-entered the red dorm's mess hall.

“Atticus,” Zane said narrowing his eyes.

“Ah! Hey what's with the scary face there Zane?”

“Atty...please tell me you didn't,” Alexis sighed.

“....um....alright I won't.”

“Dammit Atticus!”

Syrus just gaped as he saw his brother practically chase the Obelisk blue out of the mess hall.

 

–

 

“Come on Chazzy! Let me in....I said I was sorry,” Atticus whine through the other side of the door.

“No way! I can't believe you of all people would blab something like this!”

“Come on I was only trying to be helpful. I mean it'll get people to stop roughing you up cause you're a red.”

“AND it's get's people thinking I'm some walking bio-hazard!”

“Atty, I think you should leave him alone,” Alexis said.

“But-but!”

“Atticus...go back to the blue dorms, now.”

“Zane.....”

The oldest Rhodes sighed. He really messed up. Big time. He didn't know this would happen, really he didn't!

 

–

 

“Is he still moping,” Alexis asked as she saw the others outside Chazz's door.

“Yeah...and worse of all Crowler said if we don't get him to class, he'd call his brothers,” Jaden said.

“This would be just the thing they'd use to pull him from Duel Academy,” Syrus added.

The Obelisk sighed. She had an idea that might get him out....but it wasn't right. She wasn't interested in Chazz like that at all.

But if it got him to come out, it might be worth it.

“Chazz...it's me. Can I come in?” she asked as she knocked on the door. 

There was a few moments of silence.

“JUST you,” Chazz finally responded.

“Don't worry, I'll handle this,” She smiled.

“We're counting on you Lex,” Jagen smiled.

 

–

 

She sighed, as she saw Chazz curled up on the far corner of his couch, wrapped in a blanket. Head mostly covered.

“Come on Chazz...you have to go to class today,” Alexis began as she sat on the other side of the couch. “Like Jaden said. You don't go, then your brothers find out.”

“Tch like they'd make me leave,” Chazz huffed.

“Didn't you say that they almost made you before?”

“Yeah, but Dr. Iskawa made them change their mind!”

“I doubt Dr. Iskawa would have much of a defense for this time.”

Chazz poked his head out of the blanket. “I don't need people treating me like some infested rat...or that I'm gonna break if somebody so much as taps me.”

“Well you can't blame them, they don't know what all happens because of this. I know Bastion and some of the others are trying to explain it, but it's just not sinking in.”

“Tch, well this school is full of idiots.”

Alexis sighed. “Chazz, listen. I'll make you a deal. You go to class....and I'll go on a date with you.”

Chazz visibly perked at that. “Wait..what?”

“A date Chazz. You, me, alone. Might not be much since we can't get off the island, but we'll think of something.”

“But you mean it right Alexis? A real date?”

Alexis smiled as she saw Chazz brighten up a bit. “Yes Chazz, a real date. And who knows what might happen.”

The ideas that played in his head made Chazz grin. He could deal with the idiots here, if it meant a date with Alexis! One that would definitely lead to more!  
“Ah,” Chazz quickly looked at the time. “Crap! I'm gonna be late for class!”

Alexis gave a soft laugh as she saw Chazz struggle to get out of the blanket he cocooned himself in.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an alright date. Which would have been fine, if it wasn't a date with Alexis! Seriously!? Why wasn't he enjoying it?!

 

It wasn't so bad.

It was...alright.

Just, alright.

And it was driving Chazz insane!

This was a date! A date with Alexis! This should be the best day of his life!

But...it was just, alright.

Alexis even got dressed up! And yet it was just...alright.

Maybe it was because they were just on the island.

But that shouldn’t have matter. It was still a date with the Obelisk! So why wasn't he happier?

“Lets go for a walk down by the beach, it's still a bit light out,” Alexis suggested with a smile.

...his heart wasn't pounding like it use to...

“Yeah, that sounds kinda nice.”

It wasn't much...dinner together and now a stroll along the beach. Things that were to basics in any romance movie. Things he daydreamed about doing with Alexis.

So why wasn't it feeling as good now that it was happening in real life?

 

–

 

Alexis tried her best not to frown. This wasn't what she expected at all. She was expecting Chazz to be a bit more, enthusiastic about this date. But he seemed to be, not really interested. Maybe having this be a bargain was a bad idea.

They sat by each other on the beach and watched as the sun went down.

“Tonight was nice...” Alexis said.

“Yeah...nice,” Chazz sighed some.

“I mean it,” she said as she turned to face him. “I really liked it.”

Alexis felt a bit better when she saw Chazz give her a soft smile in return.

“I'm glad. Really...I mean...this does mean a lot to me Alexis...”

It was just something she thought might make the night end on a high note for the other. She leaned in and gave Chazz a soft kiss on his lips.

The black clad Slifer blinked almost owlishly at the Obelisk....

_'That....I didn't feel....anything...'_

“Let's head back. It's getting late.”

“Ah...yeah,” Chazz nodded and got up, helping Alexis to her feet.

 

–

 

Once he was back into his room and leaned against his door...sliding down to the floor as he covered his face with his hand. He gave a pathetic groan.

“You had the chance! And nothing happened! What gives?”

 

–

 

“So...how did it go?” Atticus prodded his little sister the following day.

“It was alright,” she shrugged.

“Just alright?”

“Just...alright.”

The siblings sat in silence for a bit.

“I just thought that, you know, he would have been a lot happier during it. But he seemed, well...more confused if anything.”

“You almost sound disappointed.”

“I'm not,” she sighed. “I'm....felling bad because I'm glad it didn't go well...I'm not interested in dating. But I thought it just might cheer him up a bit.”

Atticus nodded some as he listened to Alexis. “But you're thinking this might have made things...weirder?”

“Much weirder.”

 

–

 

Chazz stared at the ceiling in the infirmary blankly. Come on...he had that fantasy time and time again! That date should have been perfect! So what gives?! Why didn't he enjoy it?

And further more...WHY DIDN'T HE LIKE THAT KISS!?

“Hey! Bastion was right, you are in here,” Jaden said as he stepped in.

“Hm? What do you want?”

“Hey now don't be like that, just checking in on ya for Alexis,” the Slifer said as he sat down in a chair besides the bed.

“Huh? Why?”

“She's worried about you...'cause you didn't seem like yourself on your date last night,” Jaden explained and glanced over to the two tubes sticking out of the others' arm. “Doesn't that hurt?”

Alexis was worried about him? “Huh? Ah, not as much as it use to...”

“So what does this do for you?”

Stupid Slifer...seriously why ask stuff like this?

“So come on, tell me?”

“Why the hell do you even wanna know?!”

“Because I really don't get it...and sure Bastion and Zane can explain it, but it still doesn't make that much sense to me.”

Chazz blinked and just stared at the two-toned brunette. He heaved a sigh. “It's, kinda like a filter for blood.”

“Ohhh....okay?”

“You really are an idiot. The parts of my body that are suppose to take care of it aren't working right, so this machine has to do it for me.”

“Oooh! Now I got it! I never really knew what kidneys did in the first place.”

“Congratulations, now you know.”

“....was it scary?”

He looked at the other, a bit shocked for how serious Jaden sounded suddenly. “Was what scary?”

“Finding out about this?” Jaden motioned to the machine. “I know I'd be freaking out.”

Chazz wanted to snap at Jaden. To tell him to mind his own damn business...but...

“It was terrifying....”

 

–

 

“Sorry but I gotta say this...that looks nasty,” Jaden looked away as the nurse pulled the needles out of Chazz's arm.

“Yeah think about how I feel, it's happening to me.”

“Um...no thanks.”

“Idiot...”

“JADEN!!!”

The sudden yell had both the Slifers look over to the door as the saw Syrus run in.

“What is it Sy?”

Syrus was panting hard. Like he ran all the way across campus. “Z-Z-Zane...”

“What about Zane? Come on Sy breathe.”

Syrus took a few deep breaths. “He's missing Jay! One moment he was in his room the next he was gone!”

“Wait!? What!?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Zane?! Can they help somebody who once lost himself to his own darkness? And plus a somewhat old friend finally returns!

 

It almost sounded like a voice on the wind....calling to him.

Back to embrace the darkness...

He groaned and held his head.

No...no he wasn't like that anymore...he wasn't.

“Zane, are you alright?”

He was pulled from his thoughts and looked over to his younger brother sitting on his bed. Text book open. He had offered to help Syrus with some questions he had with his homework. The Ra was going to ask Bastion; but the brit was busy getting things set up to help Chazz catch up after his session in the infirmary.

“I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess,” Zane said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. That voice calling out to him again.

“Alright...hey I know what'll wake you up. I have some canned coffee in my room, I can bring one down for you.”

He smiled some. “I'd like that...thank you Syrus.”

His brother grinned and hopped off his bed, running out of his room, neglecting to put his shoes on. He could feel the small smile grace his lips....only for it to fall when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Eyes darting over...all he saw was one glowing eye before being engulfed in shadows.

“I'm back Zane! I have two flavors, vanilla and caramel which one did you wan—ah...Zane?” Syrus blinked as he stepped into the now empty room. “Zane?”

He saw that his brother's shoes were still by the door...and his sweater still on the back of his chair.

He dropped the two cans....he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was very very wrong. He quickly took off, he needed to find his brother!

 

–

 

“--and the next thing I knew he was gone!” Syrus explained as he ran down the hall with Jaden and Chazz.

“Not good.”

“Did you see any signs of something that might have taken him?” Chazz asked.

“Ah no I didn't...”

“Are you saying it could have been...that?” Jaden looked over to Chazz.

“Might be...it was able to grab me and leave nothing behind,” the black Slifer said as he slowed down his pace. His lungs hurting some.

“You alright. AH! Right you just got off your dialysis you shouldn't be running!”

“I'll be fine. You guys go ahead, I'll get Bastion, he might have seen something,” he told the blue haired Ra.

 

–

 

“You sure it's a good idea to go talk to him now?” Atticus asked as he walked with Alexis though the main building.

“I just want to make sure everything is still cool with us. I mean I still want Chazz to be my friend, but if that date made things really bad between us then...well he might not want to be anymore...”

“Lexi....”

They were drawn from their conversation by a slight creaking sound. One of the doors slowly opening....and a wisp of shadow slowly inching out.

“Ah! N-now way....”

“How did it get in here?” Alexis asked as she and her brother cautiously inched back.

“I don't know...and I don't want to find out.”

The Rhodes sibling didn't know how to proceed, as more and more of the shadow leaked out.

They barely had time to react before it suddenly shot out and grabbed them.

 

–

 

“That sounded like--”

“Alexis! Atticus!” Jaden shouted as he took off.

“Wait up Jay!”

 

–

 

“You have shown how weak you are....not even they will see you the same,” that voice rasped in his ear. “They see you as a monster....”

Dazed teal eyes just stared at the unconscious Alexis and Atticus.

“They do not care...they will never forgive you...you can't even forgive yourself.”

 

–

 

“Where can they be? I know we heard them....”Jaden looked around.

“I don't see them though...”

“Great...where can we—ah,” the two-toned brunette was able to spot the door....and wisps of shadow still pouring out from it. “I think....we might have found them.”

 

–

 

“Open up whizkid!”

Bastion opened his door. “Ah you're back alread--”

“No time. Did you see anything weird happen? Or hear anything?”

“Ah...wh-what are you--”

“Zane's missing genius!”

 

–

 

“It won't budge Jay,” Syrus panted as he and Jaden tried to pry the door open.

“We gotta find some help,” Jaden insisted.

“I think Hassleberry went for a run around campus, and Chazz should be coming back with Bastion soon....”

“You go find Hasselberry, I'll wait here just in case the other two show up....” Jaden began and glanced at the door. _'Just hang on Alexis...Atticus we'll get you two out.'_

 

–

 

Alexis slowly opened her eyes. She winced as she felt suddenly dizzy. It took her a few moments before she remembered what happened, and quickly pushed herself up. “Atticus!” She went over to her brother. “Atty!”

Atticus groaned and his brows furrowed.

“Look....they have no care for you....”

“Ah!” the younger Rhodes looked around. “Where are you!? Why did you grab me and my brother?”

“Why?”

She gasped and covered her face as a sudden chilling gust of wind blew past.

“For him, of course.”

“No....Zane....” warm brown eyes widened as she saw the other...

Two large black locks over his heart.

 

–

 

“Jaden!”

“Bastion! Chazz!”

“Any luck on finding Zane?” Chazz asked.

“Not sure...but,” he turned his attention to the door. “Sy and heard a yell from Alexis and Atticus coming from this direction.”

“That door,” Bastion looked at it.

“Wait how did it even get in here? Shouldn't it only stay at the abandoned dorm?” the Princeton questioned.

“I was afraid of this...”

“Bastion?” the red looked to him.

“That....thing's strength is starting to grow...”

“It...it is?” Chazz shuddered some.

“Before it only needed a catalyst to push into this world....now that it is....it just needs to find some darkness to latch onto and it can possibly materialize anywhere that darkness is linked too.”

“But what kind of darkness is linked here?” Jaden blinked as he looked to the door once more.

 

–

 

He blinked his eyes some. His vision slightly blurry. He squinted his eye some trying to focus.

“A-Alexis?”

“Ah! Atticus, are you alright?”

He sat up, groaning again as he felt his head spin. “I'll be fine....what happened?”

“And just like that, you are forgotten.”

“Ah!” Atticus whipped his head towards the sound of that voice. “No....Zane!”

The older Truesdale watched them with dazed eyes.

 

–

 

Bastion tried with Jaden to pry the doors open wider, without any avail.

“Drat! Why won't it open?”

 

–

 

“We'll play your stupid game,” Alexis glared as hands from the shadows hooked her up with a duel disk. “And we'll make sure we get Zane back.”

“Tell me...which one do you want back...”

“Which...one?”

“A simple question. The Zane you've grown so close too,” the form chuckled as it glided around the still motionless Zane. “Or the one he became when he left here?”

“What kind of question is that!?” Atticus snapped as he pulled his arm back from the grabbing hands after a duel disk was placed on him.

The form chuckled. “Of course...it's obvious...” It vanished and reappeared behind the other once more. “They will never forgive you....it is why they do not answer.”

 

–

 

“Sarge! What's going on?”

“Hasselberry! We need your help getting this thing open!” Jaden instructed.

“I'm on it!”

“Alexis! Atticus!” Jaden shouted, hoping his voice would carry through the small gap. “Don't worry! We'll get you guys outta there!”

 

–

 

“Why would you even ask that!” Alexis yelled as she drew her hand.

“Is it because you're answer is so obvious?”

“No. It's because it's ridiculous!”

Zane's eyes focused for a moment.

“We want Zane back, ALL of him! The good and bad!”

“You must think we're something real shallow,” Atticus scoffed as he drew his hand.

“....Atticus....Ale...xis...”

Those bony hands reached out and cupped the older Truesdale's head from behind, causing his eyes to become dazed once again. “Empty words....you're not good enough to be with them....you say it to yourself all the time.”

“Zane....” Alexis frowned.

 

–

 

Bastion, Jaden,  and Tyranno pulled slowly, very very slowly prying it opened.

“It's working—Yie!” Jaden yelped as spindly hand of shadows shot out and grabbed Chazz by the collar of his jacket.

“HEY! Lay off!” Chazz tried to pry it off, struggling as it pulled him.

“Chazz!” Syurs grabbed him the back of his jacket.

 

–

 

“Zane don't listen to that thing! It's trying to keep you down!” Atticus yelled.

“You can't do anything right...you couldn't even win a simple duel outside this school,” the form chuckled darkly in his ear.

“Lay off him!” the older Rhodes snapped. “Zane! Listen! You failed, so what!? It's nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Atticus is right....you were in a whole new atmosphere. It was something you weren't use too...”

“And you failed again...and again....and again....”

“Would you just shut up!” the younger Obelisk nearly shrieked.

 

–

 

The hand still pulled at Chazz.

“Hassleberry! Jaden! We need to let go and close the do--”

“You do that and Alexis and Atticus might stay stuck there!” Chazz pointed out as he shoes slide across the flooring, Sryus trying his best to hold on. “Don't let go! You got that!”

“But Chazz--”

“No buts! I can handle this!” the black Slifer nearly growled as he grabbed at the hand and tried to pulls it off of him.

Syrus was losing his grip....

Suddenly another set of hands grabbed onto Chazz's jacket.

“Ah..who—Blair!?”

“I'll take my 'welcome backs' later, and telling me what's going on, but it looks like you need some help here.”

 

–

 

“Zane don't give into this! That's what happened before right? You can learn from that! Trust me...it's hard...I know it is...”

“Atty,” Alexis watched as he brother struggled to keep his voice stable.

“But then what you do is push forward more! You go on and don't look back! Looking back only gets you more regret!”

Zane's hand shook as he drew another card....

 

–

 

Chazz crushed the shadowy hand, finally releasing him. He yelped as he was pulled back by Syrus and Blair whose hold didn't fade from his jacket. Pushing himself up he looked to Bastion and nodded.

“Right....come on, we almost have it! Pull!”

 

–

 

Attius and Alexis still stood high....as their life points were both at a mere 150 each.

Zane's movements becoming more and more choppy as he tried to force his body to stop. His fingers twitching as he reached to draw another card.

“We forgive you Zane....” Alexis said quietly.

“We would never hate you....”

His hands barely brushed his deck....before he was able to finally control himself and practically tore the duel disk off his arm; having it make a loud clatter as it hit the floor. As the sound echoed....so did the sound of something shattering.

Zane glared at the form, the locks were gone, and he was soon engulfed in a soft light. “You loose...”

The form howled in anger as the shadows spun around, whipping around Atticus and Alexis. Without hesitation Zane rushed to the two, the shadows evaporating if they came too close him.

 

–

 

“Sweet! Finally!” Jaden said triumphantly as the door finally opened.

Chazz's eyes widened. “GET DOWN!”

Nobody questioned the black Slifer and dropped to the floor as pulse after pulse of shadows violently tore out of the door.

 

–

 

Zane winced as Alexis dabbed his cheek with a cotton ball soak with iodine.

“You're kidding me!” Blair shouted. “I missed all this when I went to study abroad with Jim!”

“Don't make it sound too glamorous,” Chazz rolled his eyes.

“I can't believe you guys manged to get Bastion back! And Zane too! And now HE'S the head of the Slifer dorms! I can't believed I missed all this! The only thing I heard was Chazz's RKFD!”

“Wait! How the hell did you find out!?”

“Jim told me.”

“So who told him!?”

“He said he heard it from Jesse.”

Chazz whipped around and glared at Jaden, nostrils flaring some. “YOU TOLD ANDERSON!?”

“H-hey he's like my pen-pal now! I gotta keep him up to date with stuff here,” the two-toned brunette tried to defend himself.

Syrus chuckled slight as he watch Jaden run out of Zane's room, Chazz following closely after. “Oh...” he looked over to Blair. “By the way....welcome back Blair.”

Blair smiled. “It's nice to be back.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened....He just got asked out by Atticus Rhodes.

 

Chazz slowly came too. He was in the infirmary....he felt a slight twinge in his left arm. Eyes darted to his left, too see him hooked up to the dialysis machine.

Wasn't he....in the middle of a duel?

“Dude! You are totally wicked!”

Chazz looked over and saw an Obelisk blue grinning at him. His tan skin off setting the badly done dye job of his fake blonde hair.

“You freaked Crowler out though. But man what a duel!”

He blinked slowly....oh! This was Simon, and he was the one he dueled against.

“Seriously dude. We have GOT to throw down again. If you ain't in Blue by next month then I'm gonna need ta do some footwork for ya.”

Chazz could just stare as he saw the student grin and waved as he left. Not even a second later, Jaden along with Bastion and Atticus stepped in.

“Nice to see you're alright there Chazz,” Jaden smiled.

“Mind telling me what just happened?”

“You passed out after beating Simon in a duel,” Bastion summarized. “We rushed you here and the nurse hooked you up right away...”

Chazz tried to think back a bit...he remembered felling a bit dizzy after he use Ojama Delta Hurricane.

“Simon felt pretty bad, he thought it was his fault cause he used his ruthless tactics,” Atticus added. “He refused to leave to go back to class.”

“So I guess that explains why he was here...where's Zane and Truesdale?”

“Pretty much bolted as soon as they saw the nurse break out the needles,” the blue snickered. “Who would have thought THAT'D be something they'd have in common.”

Chazz chuckled a bit, he would have loved to see Zane sweat just a bit at the sight of a needle. Kinda cool knowing that the older Truesdale was human.

“Just so you know, I have the notes from class today, I'll stop by your room and help you out with what you missed,” Bastion smiled.

“Huh? Ah thanks Bastion....might need it. I think I'm stuck here for a bit.”

“Nurse said you need to have a full three hour treatment.,” Jaden stated.

Chazz sighed. Figured, it's never a short one.

The doors to the infirmary opened again. “Jaden come on! Syrus and I are starving!” Blair called. “Don't worry Chazz! We'll save you something good!”

“Nothing is good from the red dorm,” Chazz retorted.

“So you don't want any friend shrimp?” Blair teased.

“...shut up.”

“I'll take that as a; Yes please Blair do save me some,” she giggled as she stepped out.

Jaden, Bastion, and Atticus chuckled.

“Looks like I should get going,” Jaden smiled.

“As should I,” Bastion nodded.

“You two go on ahead, I need to talk to Chazz real quick,” the blue said as he pushed the other two out.

“Ah,” Chazz shifted a bit. “You want to talk to me?”

Atticus turned back and went over to the black Slifer. “Actually, I need to ask you something.”

“If this about the date with Alexis, I can explain--”

“No no, not that,” he began and sat down in the chair set up besides him. “Though kinda similar.”

Chazz blinked. Alright he was confused.

“The Duel Festival is staring today...” Atticus began. “And...well...”

The blue's eyes looked over to Chazz, who still looked at him with slightly wide eyes, intetly listening.

He couldn't help but chuckle. “Go on a date with me tonight.”

It took a few moments for the words to click in the Princeton's head.

“EEHHH!?”

 

–

 

He was pacing in his room. First Alexis....now Atticus!? And furthermore...WHY ATTICUS!?

Okay, sure...Atticus was cool, and could be pretty nice.....and was sorta handsome--

WAIT?! Handsome!? Could he think that? Did he always think that!?

He recalled always trying to get his approval from him for Alexis. Always trying to make his best impression....but was that really all it....

He blushed a bit....

His heart....did always tend to flutter when he was by Atticus, like how it did when he thought of Alexis. Well, when it use too. Though it would still do a little fluttering jump when he thought of her.

He sighed and plopped himself on his couch.

“....I have a date with Atticus....what do I even do to get ready for something like this?”

 

–

 

“Is the purple suit too flashy sis?”

“You seriously asked Chazz to be your date for tonight?” Alexis asked as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

“It's the ruffles isn't it? Hmmm I might have something a bit more casual,” her brother said as he went back into his closet.

“Atty...”

“Hmmm,” he grabbed his red floral shirt. “ Too casual.”

“Atticus.”

“I don't think he's willing to talk about this,” Zane sighed.

Atticus sighed. “I just wanna do this for him. I mean, he probably doesn't even know.”

“Know?” Zane repeated.

Alexis looked to Zane. “You couldn't tell? Chazz likes Atty almost as much as he likes me.”

“Exactly—aha!” Atticus stood triumphant as he held up a soft blue polo.

“But are you?” Zane asked, the new information slowly sinking in as he watched Atticus change his shirt.

“Not really...though he is adorable, in that 'grr arg scary puppy' sort of way.”

 

–

 

Chazz shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for Atticus. He broke down and went to Bastion for some help. The Ra suggested if he was going to treat this a date as well, he should at least dress up like did for Alexis.

He sighed. The festivities were starting. He couldn't believe this....he was actually going through with this date with Atticus...

 

–

 

“I dunno...he might get awfully mad if he spots us,” Tyranno said as he peeked out from behind a tree.

“Shhh, he'll spot us if he hears you,” Blair shushed.

“Just because you became Jim's pen-pal now, doesn't mean you have to tell him everything you know,” Syrus sighed.

“That doesn't stop Jaden from telling Jesse.”

“....she got ya there Syrus.”

 

–

 

“Hey, nice to see you in something other than black,” Atticus smiled as he approached Chazz.

Chazz looked over. “Ah...thanks? I guess...”

The blue smiled. “Well then, lets go. I always dreamed of having a date at a festival.”

“It's only on school grounds...”

“Still, it's all about atmosphere,” Atticus grinned and took his hand. “Lets go.”

 

–

 

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. A bit weird but not terrible. It sorta felt like his date with Alexis almost.

“What do you think? Am I great or what?”

Chazz gave him a look as the older Rhodes held up a giant Fluffal Sheep plush, he managed to win off a booth. “Um....sure...”

“Oh come one, you can be a bit more enthusiastic than that. I mean I got it for you.”

“Ah! I didn't even--” Chazz's protest was cut when he found the plush being shoved into his hands.

 

–

 

“I think he's trying way too hard,” Syrus sighed.

“He's being so sweet to Chazz, how lucky,” Blair smiled some.

“He could stand to tone it down a peg if you ask me,” a voice added cause Syrus, Blair and Tyranno to jump.

“A-Alexis! Z-Zane...um...fancy meeting you here,” Syrus stuttered as he rubbed that back of his neck.

Alexis sighed and looked over. “I think bro's trying to hard to make Chazz feel better...and to show how sorry he is for what happened. His heart is in the right place, but this is just going to make things awkward.”

 

–

 

Chazz was starting to feel tired as the night drew on. He felt a bit heavy...though that could have been from the noticeable amount of eyes, just watching as he was pulled around by Atticus. Doing his best to shrug off the death glares he was getting from the older Rhodes' fan club.

“Hmm....hey you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?” Atticus asked, his voice was laced with genuine worry.

“Just tired...it sorta happens after one of my treatments.”

“Ah....well then I think we can call it a night then.”

Chazz nodded.

“I'll walk you back to your room.”

The Slifer didn't even bother to fight.

 

–

 

“Sorry,” Atticus apologized as they stood outside Chazz's room.

“Ah...for what?”

“That this made you...uncomfortable.”

Chazz looked away...he felt guilty for not enjoying the night like he probably should have. He did get to go on a date with Duel Academy’s golden child Atticus Rhodes after all. He knows there are plenty of girls and even some guys who would have love to be in his place.

“I-it wasn't that...just...unexpected.”

“Hmm I guess I can see that....so...is it alright if I did one more unexpected thing?”

Chazz blinked a bit. “I...guess?”

Atticus smiled and took a step closer to the Slifer...placing a hand on his shoulder, and leaned down. Giving Chazz a soft kiss.

Atticus pulled back and wanted to laugh at the sight of Chazz with adorably wide eyes.

“Nothing? Ah...must be losing my touch,” Atticus sighed. “I guess somethings aren't meant to be...still, not a bad night, right?”

It took Chazz a few tries to remember how his voice worked. “Ah..r-r-right...n-not bad at all....”

“Well....good night.”

“Y-yeah...you too.”

 

–

 

Alexis blinked as she watch Atticus wait for Chazz to go into his room....she could see it on her brother's face. “Oh Atty....”

“....it really was a date to him...wasn't it?” Blair asked as she looked to the Obelisk.

 

–

 

Chazz leaned against his door.

“Why don't I like either of them?

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastion....

He couldn't believe it...couldn't he have one year without bizzaro things constantly happening? He really didn't need this stress.

 

–

 

_He noticed that Bastion was acting...weirder than usual. He was avoiding people. Usually it was people forgot about him...not that he actively tried to avoid people. People he considered his friends._

_So what gives?_

_He was going to get to the bottom of this!_

_He did his best to follow Bastion. To see what exactly the Ra was doing._

_Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary....library, the science lab...his dorm room. Places that he always went to. Everything seemed to be normal._

_“You know...you're an awful tracker Chazz.”_

_The black Slifer yelped as he toppled out of his hiding spot._

_“May I ask what you are doing?”_

_“Nothing!”_

_Bastion raised a brow and shook his head. “Of course....”_

_Chazz glared at the Ra before he pushed himself up. “Alright Misawa, spill. What's with you?”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“What is with you? You've been acting weird recently! Like more than normal! What's the deal?”_

_He heard him heave a sigh. “It would do me no good to tell you.”_

_Chazz gaped a few moments as he saw the other turn to head back to his dorm room. What he just...blown off!? The Chazz!?_

_He was about to show the brit a thing or two about needing to respect him, when he saw Bastion suddenly stop._

_The taller teen's shoulder tensed up, as did his entire posture._

_“H-hey...what gives,” Chazz couldn't believe his voice just cracked a bit._

_“...so I was right....” he heard Bastion murmur._

_“Right? About what? Come on whizkid! You're freaking me out!”_

_Bastion let his shoulders sag a bit....before turning around._

_The image of those eyes looking so hurt would forever be burned into his mind....right before he saw the Ra getting snatched by the shadows._

 

 

_\--  
_

“Man this place gives me the creeps,” Jaden shuddered as they went into the abandoned dorm once again.

“Oh grow up Jaden,” Chazz huffed. He knew Bastion had to be here...if that thing was going to drag him back to that other dimension it'd happen here. After all...this is where he was first brought back too.

“You sure you should be doin' this soldier? I mean wouldn't want ya keeling over,” Tryranno began.

“I'll be just fine! Lay off!”

“Geez...I was only tryin' ta look out fer ya.”

“Yeah Chazz, you don't have to be a jerk about it,” Alexis berated.

“I don't need to be freaking coddled! I'll be fine! Jeeze, if somebody didn't blab--”

“Then we would have worried more because we would have noticed you acting differently,” Zane cut the ranting teen off.

“Tch whatever, let's just go and find Bastion and get out of here,” Chazz stated as he stormed off and away from the group.

Zane sighed some.

“I really messed up didn't I...” Syrus sighed.

“I wouldn't say really. Yes you did tell us something that was meant to be confidential...but knowing Chazz, we wouldn't have found out about it until it may have been too late,” Zane assured him. “And besides...it was Atticus' fault for word getting out onto the campus.

Atticus whimpered some. He still was getting grief for that by Alexis.

“Well you can look at like this, you didn't spread word to the other schools,” Blair tried to comfort the other Obelisk. “That was Jaden's fault.”

“Hey!”

“Too late?” Syrus looked up at his brother.

“How many appointments would he have missed if it was for us reminding him? Or when he passed out after his duel with Simon? Crowler was too busy panicking to take him to the infirmary.”

“Well I guess...when you put it that way...”

“Trust me, even though yes you were a bit in the wrong; telling us has probably made this a lot easier for him to deal with.”

 

–

 

“Bastion! Hey! Bastion!” Chazz called out. Voice echoing down the vacant halls. “Hey! Brainiac! Whizkid!”

Tch, how lame. He can't believe that Bastion would have been the next target. Really, that guy just doesn't seem to have some lock up darkness. He was hilariously easy to read.

“Knowing him, he was probably tossed back because of that,” he smirked to himself.

Just then a loud, whooshing sound raced down the hall. Chazz jerked backed and looks behind him to see a large and fast moving shadow racing towards him. His mind felt like it was in slow motion; barely registering that he should run; and by the time it did it was too late. He was swallowed by the darkness so fast he barely has a chance to shout out.

 

 

–

 

“That sounded like Chazz!”

“It came from over there Sarge!”  
“Let's go!” Jaden yelled. “Hang on Chazz!”

“Hang in there soldier!”

“Just be alright!” Alexis added.

 

 

–

 

Chazz blinked slightly as he came too. He groaned as he pushed himself up, and winced as he he felt his sides tense up harshly. “Ahn....dammit...this sucks.”

“So it is you that would free him,” a gravely voice echoed.

“Say wha...who's there? Show yourself!”

A sudden gust blew passed him...then standing in front of him was Bastion, and a tall, looming cloaked figure behind the other duelist.

“Bastion! Ah! It's you again!” Chazz called out...and was taken aback as soon as he saw the other. Over his heart wasn't just one black lock...but three...and his mouth was cover with a large black X. “N-no way...”

“It is true...for you see...this one here has the the most darkness in his heart,” the figure said, a hand slipping out through the cloak; practically just skin and bone, and placed it to rest on Bastion's shoulder.

“The...most darkness?” This was insane. No way did he have more darkness in his heart than Zane did! Or even he did...but he couldn't deny that there were three locks....hell Zane only had two!

“Well...what are you waiting for, you know how this goes. Duel him....and see if you can break these locks....after all...he's pretty sure that you are the one to break them.”

Chazz's eyes narrowed, as he saw Bastion look away. This was not happening...

 

–

“Darn it! I can't see anything!” Jaden groused. “Hey you guys see—guys? AW MAN! Not this again!”

“Jaden! I can hear you! Where did you go!?” Syrus called out.

“Syrus! Jaden!”

“Ah! Don't worry Blair! This is kinda common this!” Jaden hastily exlpained.

“This is nothing more than a distraction to keep us from finding Bastion, don't panic. Everyone, call out so we know who's within hearing distance,” Zane instructed.

“I'm here!” Atticus exclaimed.

“Over here Atty!”

“I hear ya loud and clear!”

“Sounds like we're missing Chazz and Bastion,” Zane noted aloud.

“Hopefully they found each other like last time,” Jaden said.

 

–

 

“How the hell does his heart have the most darkness?! Seriously! That makes no sense!”

“But it is true young Princeton...”

Bastion was still refusing to look at Chazz.

“Come on! The guy's smart, and has way more friends than I do! He has not one but six killer decks...and everyone knows he's some kinda a prodigy! So what gives!?”

The form chuckled in a cracking voice. “Do you believe all darkness is connected to a simple game? It is true he has his doubts within that simple notion...but there is so much more...”

“Can it! I don't know what you've done to Bastion but I'm gonna make sure you regret it. By saving him first!”

“It seems you're knight has indeed come to your rescue,” the form cooed softly. “But I do wonder....will he still want to save you once he find out?”

 

–

 

“I see some light this way!” Atticus yelled.  
“You head that way Atticus!” Alexis insisted.

He didn't need to be told twice. He really hoped that Chazz and Bastion were just beyond that gap. Racing through, he pushed passed...

Only to find himself in the middle of an empty hall of the abandoned dorms.

“Ah...a way...out....Alright!” He grinned. “Time to get the others then.” The older Rhodes turned and re-enter the mass of shadows, only to be pushed back by an incredible force that it knocked him off his feet.

He laid on his back for a few moments, stunned. He pushed himself up...and then felt a cold chill travel down his spine....

No....he couldn't get back in....

 

–

 

“You should be happy....he came here for you,” The form teased.

“He's my best friend! Of course I'd come here for him!”

“Just a friend? How sad...”

Chazz glared...just what the hell did that mean?  
“No wonder you're so full of anguish....poor young Misawa....he has no idea.”

“Idea of what?!”

“You truly wish to know?” The form's voice held a clear grin within its' tone.

And Bastion's eyes grew wide with panic.

 

–

“Atticus! Atty!” Alexis called out.

“He must have gotten out.” Zane deduced.

“Then why isn't he coming back in?”

“What if he can't Alexis?” Syrus asked.

“Ah! So if we manage to get out...then we won't be able to come back in?” Blair asked.

“So it's either risk wandering through here...and end up getting out and being kept out....” the older Truesdale murmured.

 

–

 

Chazz took a step back out of instinct. W-what did that THING just say?  
The absolute look of horror and pain were clear within Bastion's eyes as he watch how Chazz reacted to the sudden news.

“Was I unclear? The young Misawa...desires you....and he knows he will never have you.”

T-that was ridiculous! Impossible! Fucking stupid! Th-this was all a lie! Like how he made him think he was worthless!

“Tch! You're going to have try better than that to try and distract The Chazz!”

He didn't notice the flash of heartbreak that showed in the others' eyes.

 

–

 

“Let. Me. IN!” Atticus growled as he tired to push back into the darkness; only to be thrown back once more. He grunted as he hit the wall from the force. “Dammit....Lexi...Zane...”

He let out yell as he pushed himself up and charged at the swirling blackness...

 

–

 

What was going on with Bastion? He was barely trying! Was he so far gone under that...THING'S sway that he couldn't duel anymore?

“Come on whizkid! I know you can do better than this! You kicked my ass before! So what's the deal!?”

The other teen just stared at him....he knew it was all in vain. Win or lose, Chazz obviously wouldn't take his feelings into consideration. A confession would mean nothing to him....

His hand shook as he slowly lifted it, forcing it against the control he was under.

He would forfeit this duel....it was pointless....

Chazz watched the other. What the hell was that nerd doin-no...he wasn't!  
“IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT QUITTING NOW I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

The shout shook Bastion up some. He lifted his head and saw the absolute rage on the others' face.

But what had him shocked...were the tears that were falling.

“You got that! You quit and I'll-I'll....I'll hate you! You got that nerd!?”

Now that was an obligation that Bastion couldn't risk.

 

–

 

A loud crackle and bright spark almost had him loose his balance.

“Sam hill! Just what was that?!” Tyranno wasn't sure if he should investigate or not....

Dammit it...he growled some and went off to where he saw the flash of light.

 

–

 

This was more like it...THIS was how Bastion dueled. And two locks were gone! Man he was awesome!

“Give up...even if you win, that last lock will not break.”

“Shut up! Never doubt the power of The Chazz!”

Bastion wanted to laugh....but deep down....he knew the form was right. Even if Chazz did win...that lock wouldn't budge.

 

–

 

“Hassleberry!? Where are ya!?” Jaden exclaimed.

“Syrus!” Zane called out.

“Blair!” Alexis yelled.

 

–

 

Bastion smiled softly...after this attack it would all be over. Chazz could be a remarkable duelist when he did try and relied on his own skill. It was....something he loved about the other.

Perhaps....maybe...he could be fine with this.

“Bastion,” Chazz watched as the X that covered most of the Ra's face slow faded away.

“You will not escape! Your heart will not allow--”

 

–

 

It was a sudden gust of wind. So insanely powerful that it knocked them off their feet. Alexis cried out as she felt herself being flung back.

“I got you sissy!”

“I gotcha sir!”

“Jaden!”

“Jay!”

 

–

 

“SOD OFF!”

Chazz was dumbstruck at what he just saw.

Bastion had just coldclock the cloaked form. Must have been a hard hit too, since as soon as the punch was landed, the form practically evaporated.

 

–

 

“Alexis! Please tell me you're alright!”

“Hn...bro?” Alexis blinked... “Ah! We're...out?”

“I'm afraid so...”

“But! Chazz and Bastion are still in there!” Jaden exclaimed as Syrus and Blair helped him up.

“...sadly it looks like, we have no choice, but wait for them to escape on their own...” Zane frowned.

 

–

 

The duel was over. Chazz sighed. Finally. Now this should just vanish then....

“It's...not going to be that easy Chazz....I apologize.”

“Say wha?” Chazz looked over to Bastion....no freaking way. There was still a lock!? WHAT GIVES!? “Hey! I beat you! So why is there still a lock!?”

“Not all locks are undone the same way Chazz...” Bastion looked away, cheeks flushing pink. “You remember what that being said.”

“...wait...he was serious about that stuff?” Chazz blinked.

Bastion sighed. “Yes I'm afraid so...again, I apologize.”

Chazz just stared at the other. He should feel...angry? Disgusted? Confused? But all he could think of was;

_huh...my best friend likes me like that..._

“You know...for a brainiac you're pretty stupid.”

“I...beg your pardon?”

“You thinking you need to apologized for that,. Come on that's just lame,” Chazz sighed as he sat down.

“Ah are you alright?”

“Fine, my feet were starting to hurt that's all. Don't go freaking out over that.”

“....Chazz...”

“Well come on, sit your ass down.”

Bastion blinked; utterly confused at the others' demand.

“I don't got all day...well okay I do, but that's not the point.”

“Alright...” Bastion nodded and sat besides him.

They sat in silence, just watching the shades of black and purples swirl and mix together.

“...so how long?”

“Ah!?” Bastion blushed.

“Well? I'm waiting.”

The Ra coughed slightly. “I...I would suppose...well I'm not entirely sure...”

“Seriously? You don't know?”

“Well...no...not when I started to like you I mean...though when I realized I did was...about the time you cam back from North Academy.”

Chazz stared at the other. “So why didn't you say anything?”

“....Chazz, please I know you can be smart. Do you really think I would have told you? Especially during your time fawning of Alexis and Atticus?”

The younger Princeton flinched a bit. Dammit...he had a point.

“Ah...sorry that was a bit...harsh.”

“Jeez...there you go again. You don't need to apologize Bastion. I'm the idiot who brought that up.”

“I..ah...but still...”

And that's how it went...it felt like hours. Just them talking to one another....but the lock was still firmly in place.

“...perhaps...I can convince myself that this will suffice,” Bastion stated as he place his hand over the lock. “I mean after all...my greatest fear didn’t come to pass. You are still talking to me and still consider me a friend.”

“You sure you wanna do that?”

Bastion smiled softly. “I'm...pretty sure. After all I'm use to giving up things like that.”

Things...like that? Chazz blinked. Things like what? That makes him happy? Seriously Bastion don't you ever try to take what you want? You just..give it up so easily?

“Besides, I don't want to keep you here...if anything happens...it would be my fault.”

The other teen looked at the Ra. He was putting him first again. He crossed his arms and thought for a while. Was this really going to be okay? Was he, The Chazz, just going to let this slide? He had a date with Alexis...but it really didn't amount to anything. She was more of a fantasy for him. Not what he wanted...and same went for Atticus.

Then he thought back...to before Bastion and Zane were able to make it back to this dimension. How desperate he was to see Bastion again. Yeah he wasn't going to deny it or make excuses. He was desperate at that time.

He remembered, how he felt when Bastion broke his own black lock off of his heart. Hearing the things he never knew he needed to hear....from somebody who was possibly more honest than Jaden.

….it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Bastion had to yet again give up something he wanted...no.

This was more than just want...

This was something he needed.

“Perhaps if I concentrate, I can--”

Chazz pushed himself onto his knees and moved closer to Bastion.

“C-Chazz?”

He's such a dork...but he could live with that.

 

It was brief...just a chaste kiss, nothing more then lips to lips..but it was all that was needed to break that last lock. That warm soft light slowly encompassing the two of them...

It felt...nice.

Bastion's face was a bright red and all the Ra could do was stare at the other, when he pulled back.

“You know...you wouldn't be such a door mat if you actually tried to get what you want.”

“B-but you—you like--”

“It didn't work, remember? It doesn't matter if those were actual pity dates from them, if I was that much in love with either of them I shouldn't have cared. But I did....besides whizkid...it wasn't either of them who broke off my lock now was it.”

Bastion was still blushing...he didn't tun away until a loud crackling sound was heard. As they both looked over and saw the darkness swirl and form into a funnel-like shape; light shining through.

“Well looks like we can get out,” Chazz said as he stood up.

Bastion blinked a bit before his mind finally rebooted and he stood up as well. “Are you felling alright?”

“My feet are killing me, I'm exhausted, and I'm starting to feel sick with the all the shadows swirling around...but I could be worse.”

“...lets get you back to your room and rested up then,” Bastion said.

 

–  
  
“Ah! I see something!” Syrus exclaimed as he point at the sudden opening that appeared in the large mass of shadows.

“Is it Chazz and Bastion?”

“I can't tell Jay...”

 

–

 

“I understand if you wouldn't...well want tell...whatever this is to. I mean...have -this- be kept quiet.”

Chazz sighed, and grabbed Bastion's hand. “Dork, nothing stays a secret around here for long. Remember? Not with Truesdale and Atticus.”

Bastion blushed some, and gave Chazz a soft smile.

 

–

 

“Ah! It is them!” Syrus exclaimed.

“Bastion! Chazz!” Jaden beamed. “You two made it! That's awesome!”

Alexis smiled some then she was the first to notice it....their hands intertwined together.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still couldn't believe it....he was dating the whizkid. Did he even really like him? Maybe? So when did this even start?

He was dating Bastion....

He was DATING Bastion...

HE was dating BASTION!

Chazz was laying in his bed. Zoning out slightly. He still couldn't believe it.

Bastion Misawa...was technically his boyfriend.

His heart fluttered and jumped.

He choke some and covered his now very warm face. His freaking heart just skipped a beat! Just by thinking of him!

“Uh-oh, looks like boss is having an episode.”

“Can it!” Chazz snapped and threw a pillow at the annoying yellow nuisance. “Can't a guy have a freak-out session in private!”... “Hey wait....YOU THREE BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN SPYING ON US!”

“That's just rude boss!” Yellow cried.

“Yeah we know when to split,” Green nodded.

“That's normally when the lights go off,” Black added.

“ARGH! I am not hearing this!” Chazz bemoaned as he flopped back on his bed. He felt his face heating up even more.

“I think the three of you should take off.”

“Yikes! It's him! Lets am-scray!” Black yelped as he and the other Ojamas made themselves scarce.

Bastion chuckled some as he closed the door. “Rough morning I take it?”

“Oh you know...the usual-hey wait? Since when can you see them?”

“Chazz...I was in an alternate dimension where Duel Monsters could manifest themselves into a physical form,” Bastion explained as he went over and sat at the foot of the others' bed. “Ever since returning, both Zane and myself have been able to see some Duel Spirits...possibly a side-effect from us being in that dimension for so long.”

“...you'd tell me if you saw them right?”

The Ra chuckled. “I would, and they are being honest. They do make themselves scarce when we are alone.”

“Tch...well I guess they DO know about privacy.”

“Indeed.”

Chazz looked over, and Bastion gave him a soft smile.

Ba-dum.

“Gerk!” Chazz choke and let out a sound that he'll deny was a whine as he buried his face in his hands.

“Ah! W-what's wrong?”

_'It skipped again! What the hell?Even with Alexis it wasn't THIS bad!'_

“Do I need to fetch the nurse?” Bastion asked, voice laced with a touch of panic.

Chazz calmed his breathing some, noticing that it suddenly picked up. “N-no....I'm fine. Just peachy.”

“Are you certain?”

The young Princeton nodded.

“Alright...but I worry about you. And not for the reasons you'd assume....” Bastion blushed some. “I, really do care about you.”

“Bass....”

 

–

 

It was starting to become a bit of a pain.

He likes Bastion. He had to of, they were dating.

But every time his heart would flutter or just skip a beat when he'd smile at him...their hands brushed together...

It was stressing him out!

He was suppose to be the cool one in the relationship! He wasn't suppose to blush and freak-out over something as simple as holding hands....Bastion brushing his hair back....a simple kiss.

His heart starting to beat a bit more rapidly as he thought about sharing another kiss.

_'What that hell is wrong with me!?'_

He didn't get THIS bad with when he had a crush on Alexis! So what gives?

“Chazz?”

He didn't yell in fear! He just...didn't expect Bastion to sneak up on him like that.

“Ah sorry about that.”

“Well what is it?” Chazz asked as he straightened himself up.

“I was just, wondering if you wanted take a walk along the beach with me?”

“Ah....y-yeah sure.”

 

–

 

“Is everything, alright Chazz? I've noticed you're a bit....um...excitable?”

“Huh?”

Bastion looked to the other. “Well....y-you would tell me if I was..being too forward correct?”

Chazz started as Bation. What the hell was the math nerd going on about?

“I apologize...I suppose I must have jumped into this far faster than you were prepared for,” the Ra rubbed the back of his neck. “I was...just so elated that you were willing to do this...”

The shorter teen felt his heart start to race as he saw Bastion give him a soft shy smile...

It was insanely perfect timing. The sun was setting, the light hitting the water just right, almost giving Bastion a glow....a gently breeze rustling the other teens hair some.

Chazz felt his face heat up faster than it ever did before.

“We should head back,” Bastion said as he took one of his numb hands. “But....please you will, tell me if I do...anything to make you uncomfortable?”

All the Slifer could do was nod.

 

–

 

_“Next time I'll beat you!”  
_

_“You sound like there's going to be a next time,” a much younger Chazz huffed._

_“Oh come on...”_

_The younger duelist looked over to see a young Bastion. The absolute determination shone brightly in the others' eyes. He felt his face heat up...and his heart skip a beat._

_“J-just don't be so lame next time.”_

_“You can count on that!”_

 

–

 

His eyes shot open, as he covered his mouth. His cheeks were still burning from that dream. His heart was fluttering in his chest.

“Boss? Hey where are you going?” The yellow Ojama asked as it saw Chazz get out of bed and practically ran out of his room.

 

–

 

He needed to thank Zane...he did. After all, the older Truesdale was the reason why people like Alexis, Tyranno, Syrus....and Bastion could even stay at the red dorm. Reminding them how this group works best together. They are a team, and should stay close to one another.

 

–

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Bastion said a bit tiredly as he went to answer his door. The rapid knocking jolting him form his sleep.

He found himself waking up in an instant when he saw Chazz standing outside.

“Ah Chazz, what can I fo--”

Bastion was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt, and pulled down. Chazz rising a bit to the tips of his toes...and kissed the taller teen.

His mind was racing. This....this was only the second time Chazz initiated a kiss.

They pulled apart, to take a breath; Bastion wanted to talk, but he saw Chazz leaning up again. Placing a strong hand on the shorter male's shoulder he whispered.

“You should...come in.”

 

–

 

Bastion found himself pushing Chazz away again from another impromptu kiss.

“Bass...”

“A-as much as I do like this...it has me concerned,” Bastion began, stumbling over his words a bit. “You...you never been this--”

Chazz pulled him down again.

“Chazz I...-Chazz stop it,” Bastion grabbed the others' hands and gave a bit of a rough squeeze, forcing him the let go of his shirt. “What has gotten into you?”

“I like you.”

Bastion blushed some. “I like you too Chazz, but this is very-”

“No you idiot! I....I...”Chazz felt himself tremble a bit. “...really like you.”

The Ra sighed but smiled softly. “I really like yo--”

Chazz made a slightly irritated sound in the back of his throat. “Dammit this isn't a game!”

Bastion was floored by the outburst. “C-Chazz...”

He felt the others hand tense in his hold...wanting to clench into fists. Chazz heaved a sigh and laid his forehead against Bastion's chest.

His heart was pounding....

“...I love you...”

Bastion's eyes widened, and all he could do was just stare down at the mass of black hair.

 

–

 

It was quiet...

The only sounds that were audible were their soft panting, and the slightly wet sounds of kisses growing bolder, and deeper.

Bastion pulled back, resting his forehead against Chazz's.

The shorter male was panting, his face still flushed a bright red.

“Chazz,” his voice was a bit breathless. “You've...you've made me so...happy.”

Dark eyes darted down, to stare at the others' bedsheets; needing to avoid the intense emotion reflect in their eyes.

Bastion gave a soft hum and kissed one of his cheeks. “How did you, well...figure it out?”

He picked a bit at the plain blanket. “It....kinda came to me.”

“Hmmm,” the Ra was listening, but his mind was buzzing with such joy it was hard for him to remain focused. “So...when?”

Chazz stayed quiet for a few moments. “....after our first duel...”

That drew Bastion out of his bliss filled state for a moment. “But...that demoted you to Ra Yello—what's with that face?”

Chazz was glaring at him. “You know..for a whizkid you're an idiot...not the first duel here...”

Bastion blinked....

Chazz yelped as he suddenly found himself on his back, pinned to Bastion's bed.

“Ba--” the question was cut off when a pair of hungry lips covered his own. His eyes widened for a moment before drifting shut. His arms wrapping around the Ra's broad shoulders.

Bastion pressed closer to the shorter male. Chazz's legs spreading some so he could fit in between them. The former Obelisk gasped a one of Bastion's hand snuck under his shirt. Another moan bubbled out of his throat as he felt the Ra deepen the kiss, tugging at his lower lip, careful not to bite too hard.

Sparks were shooting up his spine as his hands went from Bation's shoulders to tangle into the taller teen's hair. Chazz's body felt like it was buzzing.

The Ra pulled back, just enough for them to catch their breath. Their faces were flushed, and both were panting a bit harshly. Bastion gently placed a soft kiss to the Slifer's slightly swollen lips...then another....then a third...and then they found themselves picking up where they left off.

Chazz bucked his hips when the Ra started to suck at his tongue. Bastion groaned as he rolled his hips against him. Breaking the kiss again, Bastion rested his forehead against Chazz's. The Slifer was still panting a bit, his hips rocking a bit against his.

He groaned a bit and pressed his face against the Chazz's shoulder, breathing hotly as he rocked back against the shorter male.

Chazz's mind was becoming fuzzy. He felt so hot...his body was tingling. The small grunts and groans Bastion made was making him almost delirious. He could feel the hot breaths on his shoulder, through his shirt.

One hand left Bastion's hair to grip onto the back of his deep green shirt tightly. He felt it coming. The sharp spikes of white heat flooding his veins, his vision slowly spotting...

He clenched his eyes shut and tipped his head back as a scream of Bastion's name ripped from his throat. Almost right after his scream trialed off, a shout of his own name told him that the Ra followed suit.

They laid there, panting softly, trying to catch their breath. Lifting his head from the shorter male's shoulder, Bastion gave him a soft almost dopey smile...Chazz couldn't help but snicker and smirk.

Another soft kiss from the Ra had that smirk slowly vanish from the Princeton's face.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning....news is probably going to reach North Academy but dinner time.

“Hey Bastion!”

The Ra jumped at the sudden yell. He turned around and shushed Jaden.

“Ah...hey what's up?”

“Not too loud, Chazz is sleeping.”

“Ooooh-wait...in your room?” Jaden grinned. “Way to go.”

Bastion blushed some and sighed. “Listen can you please keep this to yourself....at least until Chazz is awake?”

“Sure thing you can count on me.”

“I mean it Jaden. You can't tell anyone, and no texting Jesse either.”

He saw the Slifer almost give a pout but nodded. “Cross my heart, I won't tell, until Chazz is up.”

The brit sighed, well it was better than nothing. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some clothes for Chazz before he wakes u—and stop that grinning!”

 

–

 

He slowly stirred when he heard the door shut. He did his best to burrow underneath the covers and go back to sleep. There was nothing he wanted to do today. He didn't want to go to class...or challenge for a duel. Right now he just wanted to stay in bed.

He could slightly hear a muffled conversation just outside the door. Slowly he opened an eye...at first he was confused. This wasn't his bed....

O-oh...right....he went to Bastion's room.

Images of that night flashed through his mind. He felt his face heat up as he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow next to him. He couldn't believe they did that....twice! But, it was safe to assume that Bastion...accepted this? And returned the feelings?

He felt his heart pick up its pace when he noticed the pillow's smell. His mind slowly piecing together more of his surroundings. He groaned softly as he felt his face flush more when he finally noticed how the sheets were tangled around his bare legs.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open again. It was when he heard the click of the door shutting that had him slowly pushing himself up.

“Ah! You're awake,” Bastion observed, pink coloring his cheeks some. “I...brought you some clothes.”

“Thanks...” Chazz could feel his face was still burning some.

He felt the bed dip down slightly.

“Sleep well?”

Chazz nodded some. He couldn’t help but make a small sound when Bastion leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Dark grey eyes slid shut as he slowly pressed back against him.

When the kiss broke, they still had their foreheads pressed against one another. Chazz slowly opened his eyes some.

“I love you,” Bastion said softly.

The Slifer hesitated...he didn't know why; he was able to say it before. He sighed some and looked at the waiting Ra...then he smiled softly. “Love you too.”

 

–

 

Chazz gave a slightly irritated huff as he headed to the infirmary with Bastion. The eyes and the murmurs were getting annoying.

“It's a three hour day for you correct?”

“Huh? Ah...yeah....”

“I asked Alexis if we could borrow her notes from today.”

“Alr—wait Alexis? You're not going?”

Bastion blushed some. “Well...you have mentioned that it does get...rather boring when you're alone the entire time. I thought maybe, having company would be nice.”

“It'll be boring...I mean I can't move around...”

“But wouldn't it be a bit more manageable with somebody by your side?”

“I guess...” Chazz shrugged.

“Besides...it might be best to have another person to somewhat learn how to set up the machine.”

“It's not as easy as you think....trust me I still don't really understand it.”

“Chazz...I want to spend more time with you.”

Chazz felt his his cheeks heat up. “F-fine you don't need to act all desperate.”

 

–

 

Chazz's hand clenched into a fist. This sucked, he forgot how much his arm freaking itched after the needles were taken out after a three day break from his treatments. He jumped a bit when he felt something damp being swabbed over the injection points.

Bastion smiled some as he carefully applied the antiseptic. “The nurse said it would help stop any irritation.”

“Ah...thanks...” he could feel himself blushing a bit. It already did feel a bit better.

“You must be starving. Shall we?”

Chazz sat up and nodded. He had to admit this session...wasn't as bad as his previous ones were. Dare he say it was even...a bit nice.

“Just a reminder,” the nurse caught their attention as the Ra helped the other off the bed. “Dr. Iskawa will be flying into to run some tests this Wednesday. I have you excused from your classes already. Please be sure to be here on time.”

“I'll make sure he is,” Bastion nodded, and Chazz grumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he was....doing so well. He tried to make it to all of his appointments...he made sure to be there for all regular check ups....so why was this happening?

Bastion paced frantically in the waiting room of the hospital.

How could this have happened? Dr. Iskawa sadly had to reschedule her check-up with Chazz for the following week; she was needed in Domino right away for surgery. Chazz understood, after all...it was just a check up. It wasn't like he was at risk for anything.

His hands were still shaking...his whole body still was. Just the image of Chazz...laying there not breathing....he never been so scared in his life. Ojama Yellow definitely saved the day by rushing over and alerting Jaden. He was in the other Slifer's room helping him review notes from class.

His eyes darted to the clock on the far wall....it's only been about fifteen minutes since they arrived, but it felt like so much longer.

“Where is he!?”

The loud almost angry sounding voice roared.

“What happened to him!?”

It was Slade and Jagger....the older Princeton was seething.

“Sirs, please I must insist that you try to tone your voices down; there are--”

“I'll tone it down once I know what the hell is going on!”

“Excuse me.”

“What!?” Slade spat as he turned to Bastion, the Ra student approaching them.

“I'll explain, but please...do respect the other patients here who are trying to rest....”

He saw the eldest Princeton sneer.

 

–

 

He was lucky that the middle Princeton was able to help calm the other down.

“He stopped breathing?!”

“Slade,” Jagger warned.

“Our little brother could have died there!”

“But he did not,” Bastion interrupted. “You were both contacted right away.”

“...how is he doing?” Jagger asked.

Bastion glanced at the doors. “I'm...I believe he's still in surgery....”

“We should have never let him go back...he should have stayed home where he can get the proper treatment.”

 

–

 

Bastion was on his feet in an instant as soon as he saw Dr. Iskawa step into the waiting room.

“What happened?” Jagger asked.

“Just a bit of a scare, we were able to take care of it though,” she began.

“A BIT of a scare?” Slade raised a brow.

“There was quite a build up of excess fluids in Chazz's lungs. Luckily we were able to drain most of it; it seems no damaged has occurred.”

Bastion felt like collapsing in relief. Chazz was alright.

“Can we see him?” Jagger asked.

“He's a bit out of it, but yes he is able to see you,” she said as she lead them to Chazz's room.

The Ra's heart clenched at the sight. Chazz looked so pale, wires and connectors were attached to him and beeping monitors....the thing that had him somewhat reeling was the tube that was down his throat. He saw Chazz's fingers tapping almost impatiently against his blanket covered thigh.

“Chazz!” his brothers exclaimed and were besides him in an instant.

Dr. Iskawa went over. “I know you want that tube out as soon as possible, but we need to make sure that there's no fluids left.”

The youngest Princeton did his best to glare at the doctor.

“Don't worry, once they say their hellos, and are assured that you are alive, we'll work on removing that.”

Chazz huffed through his nose.

 

–

 

Once Slade and Jagger were pleased with knowing their little brother was doing fine, Dr. Iskawa ushered them and Bastion out of the room.

Bastion wanted to laugh....even after all that Chazz was already starting to act like his old self. He was incredibly relieved...now came the moment he was fearing may come. Waiting to see if the elder Princeton brothers were going to question his presence there. He noticed the middle brother was eying him a bit suspiciously. As much as Chazz thought his brothers were stupid, he knew they weren't...there was a very good chance that Jagger already had it figured out.

About an hour passed and Dr. Iskawa joined them once more. “Mr. Misawa, Chazz has been asking for you.”

“Ah? He...has?” Bastion could feel his cheeks heat a bit.

Dr. Iskawa nodded. “I need to have a word with his brothers, in private.”

“Oh..um...” the Ra nodded. “I-ah-thank you.”

“Hey wait a minu--”

“I said, I need to have a few words with you in private,” Dr, Iskawa reiterated.

 

–

 

Bastion shook a bit as he stepped into Chazzis hospital room.

“Bass?”

Oh...his voice sounded horrible...

“It's me,” he replied and went over to the slightly out of it Slifer. “How are you feeling?”

“Remember how is said...I could be worse after that duel in that void with you?”

“How could I forget....”

“This is the worse.”

Bastion chuckled softly and gently placed a hand over Chazz's careful of the IV. “I...never been more scared in my entire life....”

“Sorry about that...”

“No no! I...you couldn't have known....”

Chazz sighed. “How did you--”

“Ojama Yellow came into Jaden's room in a tizzy.”

“Great...now I can't get rid of him.”

Bastion chuckled some. “You sound...really awful. I could get you some water.”

“Doc said I can't...though that cups has ice chips, said I could have those,” Chazz weakly motion to the plain disposable cup.

Bastion smiled softly and picked one out and placed it in the young Princeton's mouth.

 

–

 

“So after a few more tests you'll be able to figure out what happened?” Slade summarized as he and Jagger followed Dr. Iskawa back to Chazz's room.

“We believe we will,” she assured. “So we would like to keep him here another few days.

“As long as he gets better,” Jagger stated as they approached the door to the hospital room. The middle Princeton brother caught a glimpse of it....eyes widening for a brief second.

 

–

 

A few days passed, and Chazz was looking and doing much better. He was anxious to get out and head back to Duel Academy...he was sure Dr. Iskawa could convince his brothers again.

He looked to the door when he heard it creak open and blushed a bit.

“Ah...you are awake, t-that's good,” Bastion blushed as he help a small cluster of flowers.

“Yeah....you know you're a real dork,” Chazz chuckled, voice still a bit hoarse.

“And to think I was nice of nice to bring you flowers,” Bastion said in a mock huff ans he went over.

“That's why you're a dork.”

Bastion chuckled and tossed out the older flowers that were slowly wilting and placed the new ones in. “Zane said once we return, he will happily help us catch up with what we have missed.”

“....you didn't need to stay you know...”

“I know....but I wouldn't have stopped thinking about you...”

“Bass...” Chazz blushed. Their eyes quickly did a scan around the room, before Bastion dared to lean in.

The creaking sound of the door had Bastion jump, back nearly toppling over himself.

“Oh hey you're up little brother,” Jagger said as he stepped in with Slade.

Chazz sighed. “Yeah I'm up...ah....thanks for...staying in town for me. Still weird that you did.”

“You're never going to get use to this are you?” Salde huffed.

“Do you really want me to touch on this now?” Chazz narrowed his eyes.

“Easy now easy, we're idiots and Chazz holds a grudge, “ Jagger waved the two off, he looked towards Bastion. Who felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Uh, no offense but we kinda need some family talk, if you get what I'm saying.”

“Ah-n-no problem. Understood,” Bastion nodded and glanced over to Chazz. “I'll be right back, anything I can get for you...you can have regular liquids now right?”

“Some OJ from the cafeteria if you could....”

Bastion smiled and nodded as he stepped out.

Jagger waited until the door closed and he was sure the other was down the hall. “Chazz, listen--”

“Before you even say it, I'm not leaving Duel Academy.”

“You almost died there!” Slade yelled. “You stopped breathing!”

“I didn't! I just couldn't get enough air in, I was still able to breath, just...really freaking shallowly,” Chazz argued.

“I don't care, you should be home because of this.”

“Yeah sure, take me away from my friends, my social life, the thing tht makes me happy; then lets see how I'm doing.”

“Don't be difficult!”

“Slade, Chazz, enough,” Jagger sighed. “Listen...Chazz we're just worried if something like this happens again, you might not make here in time. Duel Academy is in the middle of nowhere. But, I get it....Dr. Iskawa said if we make you change for this it could really upset you.”

“Jagger,” Slade growled some.

“Slade listen....we'll give him a choice—and don't answer it right away Chazz,” Jagger looked to the younger Princeton. “Really think about it...we want you safe and to be in good care, but we know that you need to make sure this doesn't run your life and make it into something you don't even want to bother with. So can we have a deal?”

The other two stayed quiet.

“Well?”

“Fine,” Slade huffed.

“Whatever...sure....I guess.”

“Alright...now...second thing.”

“What second thing?” the oldest asked.

“When were you planning on even telling us?” Jagger brushed Slade's question of, and turned his full attention to Chazz.

“Tell you....what?” Chazz blinked.

The middle Princeton sighed. “We're not idiots Chazz.”

“Jagger the hell are you talking about?” Slade asked a bit irritated.

“Alright, _I'm_ not an idiot,” Jagger started again, as he glanced to the door.

It clicked in Chazz's mind and he blushed. Shit! How the hell did Jagger even--

“Jagger, you're starting to tick me off...”

He sighed again and looked to Slade. “Our brother has a boyfriend.”

Chazz covered his face, and prayed that Bastion stayed as far away as he could from his room for the time being.

 

–

 

Bastion smiled some to himself as he headed back to Chazz's room; a bottle of orange juice in his hand.

“Heading to see Chazz,” a familiar voice asked.

“Ah! Dr. Iskawa! I ah---yes I was...”

“I was planning on heading that way myself,” she smiled softly.

Bastion nodded as he walked with the doctor back to Chazz's room.

As they stepped in...Bastion was immediately greeted by the feeling that he shouldn't take another step inside...he didn't know why. That was until he saw the glare that the older Princeton was giving him....Chazz had his hands covering his face in complete embarrassment.

O-oh!

“Ah...well yes, umm....I think that since Dr. Iskawa is here I think she has something that only family should hear a bout, so I should be--”

“You have my word that Slade won't kill you,” Jagger assured.

“For now,” the eldest grumble.

“Sure threaten my boyfriend that helps me out a lot right now!”

Dr. Iskawa cleared her throat loudly. “If I may....I have gotten Chazz's test results back.”

That had everyone in the room give their full attention to the doctor.

 

–

 

Chazz leaned against Bastion on the flight back to Duel Academy. His hands were shaking as he gripped onto the others' jacket. His brothers didn't say much, causally glancing back at the two. Even Slade was no longer glaring daggers at the Ra.

“That deal still stands Chazz...even though I really want you to come back home now; I don't want to make you do anything that might make you feel worse,” Jagger said as the helicopter landed.

Slade bit his lip. Wanting to say something but was trying with all his might not too.

“....can I have...till the end of the week?” Chazz asked in a small voice.

“...will that be long enough?” the middle Princeton asked, and the other nodded. “Alright...we'll call you then Saturday.”

Bastion frowned as he helped Chazz off.

“We need to get back....take care of him, I'm counting on you.”

“Ah! Y-yes sir...I-I will,” Bastion nodded, the amount of pressure in those four words making itself known.

 

–

 

“Chazz! Bastion! You're back!” Jaden ran up to them. “Ah...hey....what's—”

“Jaden...just not now....I just...wanna go to my room,” Chazz sighed as he rubbed his eyes some.

“Did you want me to--”

“Alone....” Chazz cut Bastion off.

“Ah...a-alright....d-did you...”

“Tell them whatever,” the black clad Slifer said as he let go of the Ra and went to his room.

“Bastion?” Jaden asked, he eyes filled with worry.

 

–

 

Bastion frowned as he approached Chazz's room. The sound of things being tossed across the room was easily heard. He sighed. Chazz went from depressed to enraged in a matter of hours. He couldn't blame the young Princeton though....

The words from Dr. Iskawa replaying over and over in his mind....

Chazz was now at stage 4 for his RKFD.

He steadied himself and reached for the door handle...just as he heard something very loud hit the wall...and the sound of glass shattering. He opened the door.

“I hope that you do run out of things to throw soon.”

“Get the hell outta here! I want to be alone!”

“Sorry not going to happen Chazz. Being alone is the worse thing right now.”

“No! The worse thing is going to stage 5 whizkid!”

Bastion sighed and dodged an oncoming throw pillow.

Chazz was angry...and distraught. The younger teen eyes were red, and tears still falling down his cheeks.

Chazz reached for whatever he could grab to through at his approaching boyfriend. As soon as he had the decorative vase in his hand, his wrist was seized by a tight grip.

“Let go of me!”

“Chazz calm down! Acting like this isn't going to help you!”

“Who the hell cares!?”

“I do!”

That seemed to have snapped Chazz out of his anger for a few moments. The Princeton just stared at the other before he struggled again.

“Lemme go!”

“I understand, you're mad...but you're afraid too.”

“The Chazz isn't afraid of anyth--”

His declaration was cut off as he found himself crushed against Bastion's chest, in an embrace.

“....I'm afraid....” Bastion admitted quietly.

Chazz seethed for a bit....until the last bit of rage finally drained from him, no longer able to keep it up. His hold on the vase loosening...eventually letting it fall to the floor with a loud, thunk.

His hands gripped onto Bastion's blazer as he let out a harsh sob he was holding in ever since finding out.

Bastion frowned...he felt the pressure of tears starting to well up in his own eyes as he rubbed Chazz's back in an attempt to soothe him.

“Why is this happening!?” Chazz cried; his chest starting to heave as each sob was painfully forced out. “I..I thought I was doing better...so why!?”

“Chazz....Dr. Iskawa said when you came in the first time...you were on the verge of entering stage 4.”

“What does THAT have to w-with anything!?”

Bastion kissed the top of his head. “It means that you could have entered it a lot sooner...she said there was a very high chance of you going into stage 4 without a transplant.”

He felt the shorter teen relax a bit, his ragged breaths slowing some. He still held him...

Chazz looked up...tears still flowing... “I don't wanna die Bass...”

The absolute tone of fear made the Ra's heart clench. Leaning down he kiss Chazz. “You're not...you're stronger than that Chazz...”

“Bass...”

Bastion kissed him again...and again...and then once more. “You're going to make it through this Chazz...I know you are. I know how strong you are. You're not in this alone.”

Chazz rest his head against the taller teens chest. He closed his eyes and let himself be lost in the warmth of the other. His throat hurt and so did his eyes. He felt exhausted. All his yelling and crying...he was probably a mess.

“....do you still want to be left alone?”

The shorter teen shook slight as his grip tightened some. “Don't you fucking dare leave....”

Bastion nodded and just held the other for as long as he could.

 

–

 

It was quiet in Zane's room.

“Finally sounds like he stopped throwing things,” Atticus said with a frown as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Gotta hand it to Bastion. Soldier knows how to handle himself.”

“Do you think....Chazz's brothers are going to make him leave?” Syrus asked.

“We don't know....they gave him time to think about it. Dr. Iskawa doesn't want him to change his routine because of this....it could make him depressed,” Atticus stated.

“I mean...I know Stage 4 is bad...but it's not the worse,” Blair began. “When Jim told me, I went in and tried to learn as much as I could...I just wanted to help some. I mean people who are in Stage 4 can still live pretty full lives.”

“But the only thing on Chazz's mind right now is that he's one stage away from Stage 5. Guy must be freaking out and scared to death to know that...” Syrus pointed out.

Zane stepped into his room.

“Zane....what did Sheppard and Crowler have to say?” Alexis asked.

“They said Chazz can take whatever time he needs before coming back to class. They know it's hard for him....and Sheppard at least said Bastion is excused for a few days as well,” Zane explained and looked upwards. “Sounds like he's calmed down some.”

“Bastion went up, sir,” Tyranno stated.

“Ah hey Jay where are you going?”

“I just need to think for a bit,” the other Slifer said as he stepped out of the room. He heaved a heavy sigh. Blair had a point...even Dr. Iskawa made that clear. If Chazz kept up with his treatments, and taking care of himself he would have a very low risk of advancing to Stage 5.....but if he didn't....

He needed to take a walk...he couldn’t think about this. There had to be...just some way to get Chazz to feel a bit better. He felt his pocket buzz. Ah-must have been a text from Jess—wait...THAT'S IT! He quickly pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed Jesse.

“Hey Jess! It's me....hey listen, I need a huge favor...” Jaden began as he walked away from the red dorm.

 

–

 

Chazz slowly stirred from his sleep. His eyes hurt...his throat hurt....his body ached a bit; though that could have due to the fact that he was asleep on the couch instead of his bed.

His head was pillowed against Bastion's chest. The Ra was still asleep. 

 _'He stayed with me the whole night?'_ Chazz thought as he pushed himself up' he couldn’t help but lean in close...

Muffled voices halted his actions. Dark eyes glanced over to the mini-safe he kept in his room. He sighed and carefully got up, trying not to disturb the other. He threw his deck in there as soon as he gotten back...

Opening the safe Ojama Yellow bolted right out.

“Boss! What happened! We heard crashing! And Yelling! And....” the Duel Spirit looked around. “Wow look at this—hey! Boss!”

Chazz walked back over to Bastion and climbed back on the couch and took up his spot once again. He jumped a bit when he felt Bastion wrap his arms around him.

“....sorry....didn’t mean to wake you up,” Chazz muttered under his breath.

“You didn't,” Bastion told him. “Are you--”

“Can we...not talk about it? Not now at least?”

The Ra nodded and rubbed his back some. “Consider it dropped for the time being.”

“Thank you.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden had a plan...which might actually work.

 

Jaden was practically bouncing in place, just waiting for North Acedemy to arrive. They needed to get here soon. Chazz only had three days left before he gave his brothers his choice of staying or not. And it was looking like he wasn't going to.

Bastion hadn't left the black Slifer's side since the night he came back. Trying so hard to cheer the other up. But it seemed to all be in vain.

The breaking of the water as the submarine rose had Jaden grinning.

FINALLY!

 

–

 

Bastion rubbed Chazz's back some as they sat in silence. They had just come down from a small tiff. Chazz wasn't eating like he was suppose to...Bastion snapped at him, pointing out that if he kept that up he would go into Stage 5.

It escalated to nothing more than shouting....

Chazz exhausting himself much faster then normal due to lack of restful sleeping and current poor eating habits. Bastion was still a bit upset...but still comforted him. Eventually convinced him to at least drink some miso.

Chazz wanted to get out of this funk...but that little voice in the back of his head kept gnawing away at his reserves of confidence. He sighed and curled up closer to the Ra, body shaking some as a sudden chill run up his spine.

Bastion pulled him closer, nearly onto his lap. “I have you....”

“....Bass....I'm sor--”

“We're done with that, remember? You ate, I'm happy now.”

Chazz huffed and pouted slightly.

Three days....he would tell his brothers in three days that....that he wanted to leave.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

“....did you want to get that?” Bastion asked as he looked down.

“Not like I get a choice,” Chazz sighed as he climbed off Bastion's lap. He was just going to tell off whoever it was that even bothered to come by.

He threw the door open....

 

–

 

“Jaden!” Jesse waved as he ran over to the other and greeted him with a hug, picking him up slightly.

“Hey Jesse! About time you guys got here!”

Jesse set down the other teen. “So how is he doing?”

Jaden sighed some. “I don't know...he sounds pretty sure on leaving....”

“What!?” A voice shouted. “But Chazz should not be leaving Duel Academy when he is still one of the best!”

“Calm down there Czar,” Jesse urged. “That's why Jaden got us all here in the first place. We're gonna remind him just how good of a duelist his is!”

 

–

 

“CZAR!?” Chazz nearly screeched. In fact ALL of Northern Academy was standing outside the Red Dorms. “W-w-what the hell!?”

“We hear rumor that you are running away from Duel Academy,” Czar began, ignoring the sudden glare the Princeton gave him. “We came to see if it was true, da?”

“Lemme guess...you heard form Anderson?”

“It is not time to be talking about him, it is time to be talking about you,” the bigger student began as he activated his duel disk. “Are you too scared to take the Duel Gauntlet again?”

Chazz growled. “BASTION! Where's my duel disk!”

 

–

 

Bastion watched in awe as Chazz effortlessly was able to beat duelist after duelist. And he remembered Czar saying, _again_. Meaning that this wasn't the first time Chazz has done this....

He felt his heart swell a bit....he felt like he was falling for the Black Slifer all over again.

“”You go bye-bye,” Chazz smirked as he wiped the floor with Czar.

“Dude! That was too cool! Me next me next!” Jaden jumped up and down.

Chazz was a bit out of breath, and his knees felt weak. But he felt so good right now...was he seriously going to leave all this behind?

“I'll take a rain-check Jaden...”

“Ah Chazz, are you alright,” Bastion was right by him in an instant.

“A bit drained...but I think...I'm finally over it.”

“Over...it?”

Chazz looked to the over and smiled some. “I'm staying. I need to call my brothers. There's no way I'm going to give this up....besides, it's just Sate 4. It's not like it's life threatening yet.”

Bastion smiled brightly. “Right, come on, I'll help you to your room. You sure you want to call them now. You still have three days.”

“We're going to be playing catch up during those three days! I'm calling them now,” Chazz griped as they headed back to the Slifer's room.

Jesse grinned asn he walked over to Jaden. “Well I'll say that's mission accomplished.”

“Yeah I guess,” Jaden frowned. “ but now I really wanna duel him!”

“Well I may not be Chazz, but think a duel with me might make up for it?”

“Really?! Well come on! What are we waiting for! Get your game on!”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger was still there...they knew it. They could feel it...Who will be next?

“Ah Chazz?” Jaden blinked as he stepped into the others room.

“Do you think you understand how to set this up?” Dr. Iskawa asked, she was talking with Bastion and Chazz. The Ra scribbling in a notebook.

“I think I got it...” Chazz slowly nodded.

“I'll help you set it up the first few nights,” the doctor said with a soft smile.

Bastion nodded, then finally noticed the other Slifer. “Oh! Jaden!”

“Hey what's going on?”

“Chazz is moving to a nocturnal schedule for his dialysis,” the Ra stated.

“Oh....um...cool?”

“It means instead of those three hours session during the day, I'm hooked up during the night slacker,” Chazz sighed.

“Oh! I got it!” the two-toned brunette grinned. “So that means you're not going to miss as much class anymore then huh?”

“That, and the longer sessions means he's able to have more blood filtered. We'll start you on two nights a week. I'll come back and run a diagnosis and see if we'd need change it.”

“Yes ma'am,” the Princeton nodded.

“I am very glad to hear that you have decided to stay here,” the doctor smiled softly. “You're still so young and you should be living your life to it's fullest, not shut in some sprawling mansion.”

Chazz blushed some as his eyes darted over to Jaden. The glance spoke volumes of gratitude to the other Slifer for what he did for him...

 

\--

 

There was that voice again. Zane turned around....nothing. He hear the sound of a door from the upper floor suddenly open. Both Chazz and Bastion looking out. They must have heard it too....

“I don't see anything...” Chazz mumbled.

“But you did hear it...”

“Yeah Bas....”

This was not good. That being was still out there. Still watching them....there had to be a way to get rid of it.

 

–

 

Atticus looked outside the window as it rained.

“Atty?” Aticus asked.

“What are we going to do Lexi?” He asked seriously. “If that thing comes back...when that thing comes back...”

The younger Obelisk placed her hand over Atticus'. The fear that he brother was feeling was tremendous. He knew he was at risk at being overpowered by it. It was proven that just because you could break the locks didn't mean you were not at risk at having one placed on you.

It was becoming a frequent discussion...

Who would be next?

The only two who they assumed that were safe were Jaden and Tyranno. Jaden had YUBEL protecting him...and Tyranno with his Dino DNA was able to ward off even Sartorious' control.

That left; Atticus, Syrus, Blair....and herself.

 

–

 

Chazz leaned against Bastion some as they went back into his dorm.

“Are you feeling alright?” the Ra asked in a concerned tone.

“Alright...just...I know I heard it.”

Bastion cupped his cheek and had him look up. “I know...I did too.”

Chazz looked away.

“That thing will not hurt us. We've beaten it before...we can again...”

“I just...can't stop thinking...who's next?”

Bastion frowned and cupped his cheek, before leaning into to kiss him. Chazz squeaked slightly as he hand gripped onto the Ra's blazer.

“Bass,” Chazz panted softly.

“Let me...help distract you. Even for a little while.”

Chazz felt his cheeks heat up as the brit leaned into to kiss him again.

 

–

 

Atticus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He heard a rattling voice...a draining voice....

He knew it.

It was here....

“Atticus,” Alexis called out.

He looked back...and in a blink of an eye....

She was gone.

“No....NO! LEXI!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** When the chapters are first posted there will more than likely to have errors; I do not have a beta and so I will go in and fix the errors as I re-read and check things over. Thank you for your understanding. **


End file.
